Gundam Seed: A New Path
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: The Second Bloody Valentine's War is over when the Treaty of Treaty of Aprillius was signed. Deep within Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado, the Atlantic Federation, Top Secret Military division called Stargate Command, opens a new path for humanity and wonders and terror, friends and foe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 and Gundam Seed

The Fallen Nation

**Year 74 of the Cosmic Era  
>The Plants<strong>

The Second Bloody Valentine's War is over and the Logos controlled EAF have drained the Atlantic Federation with its financial, material and human resources to unimagined cost.

It is also a nation with its government cut from the head, its armies depleted as what remains after the destruction of Arzachel Base along with the last of Earth Alliance Space Forces, there is nothing to stop the seizing and annexation of their territories and colonies by either Zaft or former allies.

By the time an Interim government has been organized as well as a cobbled up Armed Forces from remnants of the Earth Alliance was formed to protect their boundaries, the other governments re-draw the Earth Sphere territories thanks to the **Treaty of Aprillius**

The Treaty of Aprillius put the Plants in claiming many AF territories as payment for the war losses and then to add insult to injury, their former allies demanded the Atlantic Federation to pay the debt's that the former Logos controlled government built up over the years which is something they are unaware about it, as well as claiming full responsibilities for the War.

Overwhelmed and unprepared the representatives of the Interim AF Government were unable to do anything for its defense and had no choice but to agree with their demands. War reparations come from what finances and monetary resources and priceless treasures they still have are used to pay their debts.

When all debts were settled, the Atlantic Federation is in the brink of bankruptcy.

The whole world pretty much said 'comply or else' meaning, face economic sanctions that could cripple their country's economy which is needed more than ever.

This moment is the AF most humiliating moment their country has ever faced. With a stone face, the representatives admitted total and complete responsibilities for the war, burdening the shame done mostly by Blue Cosmos back by Logos who is a global organization of arms manufacturer that hold the economy of many nations not just the AF.

Their admittance got the other governments off the hook claiming of being misled by the tyranny and bigotry of the AF.

The delegates representing the AF held their anger and cries at what just been forced on them and their country.

Silently the delegate's representatives pack their papers to leave. One member, the head of the delegation, is Ambassador Henry Hayes, look at the treaty copy with anger hidden behind his eyes, for he knows that his country will suffer badly after this as word that most of their space born colonies have just declared independence as some independent movement group have taken advantage of the AF weaken state and the AF authorities are unable to do anything about it.

Lacus Clyne and members of Terminal watch the Treaty of Aprillius signed and the conference ends. She knows full well that the AF delegates are seething mad at the outcome, an outcome she's partly responsible. Her invitation to them was supposedly discussing reconciliation between nation and their people and not forces anyone to do something that humiliates them.

The Plants and the other nations however, can't help but take advantage on what maybe the only time that the AF is vulnerable and so, they override Lacus wishes and did a World War I version of the Treaty of Versailles and imposed it on the Atlantic Federation.

Lacus had opposed the action from the beginning but the Plants representatives did not listens to her, and so they force the matter, saying that it was the only way to protect the Plants from further attacks from Blue Cosmos as they believe that there are still remnants of the Terrorist group in that nation.

Imposed on the AF is the loss of almost all of their space assets primarily the rich Helium-3 mines on the Moon, orbital military bases and resource satellites.

Shown on wide screen projectors are the many space colonists under the AF banner, people are tearing and burning the AF flag around cheering enthusiastic crowds declaring independence as well as accusing the AF of atrocities committed against them said by the new colony government.

In truth, the AF have been good stewards in governing the colonies and not all of them are that bad, yet seeing the colonist acted it seems that it doesn't matter at all to them.

Hayes and the others admits that what is happening now is the result of allowing special interest groups like Logos to gain a foothold on the government and also letting people with affiliations or sympathizer to Blue Cosmos should have been filtered out of the Earth Alliance Forces and OMNI. People in the AF who opposes them were overwhelmed by their power, and now with them swept out of the picture, the Interim Government want to make amends, but not in the way of bankrupting their country.

What was now imposed on their country will be catastrophic and it will take years, maybe even a century for the AF to recover what they lost.

'_Coming here was a _mistake' he gritted in anger _'Lacus Clyne call for reconciliation was nothing more than a lie'_

"Ambassador Hayes" a voice of a young lady called his name and it was Lacus Clyne and by flanked by Col. Waltfeld, Captain Murrue Ramius and Major Mu La Flaga

"Ms. Clyne" she nodded in respect to him but continued glaring at her

Lacus look at him and he looks back at her with hidden anger behind cold eyes, and that much says that he's angry at everyone right now but especially to her, after all, she sponsored this peace treaty conference to iron out the details of the treaty and not to take advantage on the weakness of others.

What just happened made her look like a liar

She wanted to speak to him, to extend a hand of friendship as much as she could. She was about to speak when Hayes spoke first.

"Congratulations, you won" he said with the coldness of a glacier

"Sir, I don't think that anyone have won today" Murrue spoke up which was not the right words she would be saying because Hayes has lost the last thread of control of his anger.

"Really, well our country, no make that **MY** country just got told by every-one-of-you, to walk around carrying a billboard sign saying **'we did it'** and **'It's our fault' **so I would say you guys won" he shot back and nearly growled at Murrue and she took a step back.

"Sir, it was not my intention to humiliate your-"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hayes yelled at Lacus out of anger which cut off Lacus explanation which shocked not just her but everyone else and Waltfeld would have deck Hayes if he wasn't restrained by Lacus herself.

"Maybe there is something about you Coordinators being Superior to Naturals and being 'Evolve' and all that garbage, thanks to that God damned George Glenn, he made us Natural born extinct"

"Sir, I," Lacus was about to make dispute but Hayes spoke up angrily at her again

"You WON! Coordinator, what is there to say other than that?" Lacus took a step back, clearly his anger was still boiling

"Mistakes were made and we have paid in full with blood and tears, my only regret is, our mistakes of letting George Glenn live"

"We should have killed him when he came back from Jupiter-no correct that, we should have killed him before he was even been born and then kill all the scientist who **manufactured him, **then none of this nonsense would have started!" He yelled then took a deep breath and calmly he said to her lastly

"As a sign of **PEACE**, we will walk a different path in life so that there won't be anymore conflict between us, so tell your people to stay out of my country affairs and we will stay out of yours in return, don't bother us, we won't bother you, got that!"

The AF delegates left, leaving one dismayed songstress for this was not the outcome Lacus wanted to happen. She wanted no more reprisal, no more revenge and no more anger. She wanted reconciliation; begin a new relationship with the AF without the past haunting them and holding them back.

"I failed" she muttered sadly

As the AF shuttle leaves the Plants, Hayes looks out his viewport one last time and then, closes the shutters.

In his thoughts he wonders how his country will rise out of the pit they are in. Logos and Blue Cosmos practically burn every bridge's they know of, their country's natural/mineral and human resources are exhausted, their access to outer space is cut off inflation, unemployment have skyrocketed and so does crime.

All Hayes can see ahead for them are hard and bleak time for his people. Right then, he notices something in his pocket and he pulls out of his an old fashion Chinese fortune cookie.

'_Forgot about this'_

Before going to the Plants, he had Chinese dinner with his family. His daughter gave him the fortune cookie, for _luck_.

He breaks it open and read the fortune written in a piece of paper inside, hoping that luck from her daughter will help ease his mind

'_When one door closes, another door will open for you to step inside'_

The fortune was nice but Hayes wonder if there are any doors out there that will to open for them.

**28 of October 74 CE  
>AFM Cheyenne Mountain Complex<br>(Formerly the USAF, NORAD Base)**

While the world sees the end of another War and the fall of a superpower, global reconstruction begins in earnest.

However, an event is happening underneath the Cheyenne Mountain range in Colorado, an event that gone completely unnoticed as a team of AFM Special Forces led by Colonel Jack O'Neill and assisted by Egyptologist Dr. Daniel Jackson, step towards the event horizon of a controlled wormhole, created by a large circular ring.

The ring device was rediscovered after 78 years of being kept in a storage vault underneath the Smithsonian Museum, and on a blackboard is a translation from the Egyptian Hieroglyphs found on a cover stone…

Someone cross out the word** Doorway to Heaven **and wrote down the real translation**…STARGATE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Gundam SEED Destiny**

**The Rise and Rebirth of a Nation**

**CE 84  
>Ten Years Later<strong>

**White House  
>The Oval Office<strong>

President Re-elect **Henry Hayes, **of the **Atlantic Federation **and some say the chief architect of the country's restoration from the ashes of destruction and humiliating defeat, to once again, a world superpower in its own right.

Today he is watching a live broadcast from the AF, **New Manhattan Orbital Group **on its fifth anniversary, its shipyards the **New Annapolis Shipyards** unveils its crowning achievement and a milestone in space exploration.

One dockyard dominates the view of the shipyard; it is there that the christening of the first of 5 new spaceships at that moment led by his wife and several Commanders of the **Atlantic Federation Star Forces.**

The spaceship that has just been christened is a new class of long-range vessels, built with the most advanced state of the art technology their nation has ever developed, and they are called

'**The Jupiter Explorers'**

It is a new spaceship with the functions and the full size of an O'Neill class space colony that's over ten kilometers long, two rotating sections and over 24 billion tons and with propulsion systems of four of the largest ION engines ever built, numerous navigational thrusters and one Nuclear Fusion Engine called the** LINAC Drive**

**-o-**

**L.I.N.A.C. **or** LIN**earelectromagnetic** AC**celeratorDrive**, **an engine that the AF claims that it can push the Jupiter Explorer up to speeds of 700km/per secondfaster and farther and longer than the current Ion drives installed on it, and this means that, JE Ships are vessels capable to reach sublight speed, making the ship viable for long range or deepspace travel.

**-o-**

The JE ships can sustain a population capacity of over 500,000 to 1,000,000 people along with all the necessities of a self-reliant space colony.

The JE-Ships are also, Mobile Space Fortress, which means they are heavily armored with 10 to 15 meters thick composite armor, a layer of trans-phase shielding and advance positron barrier capable of withstanding tactical nuclear weapon strikes.

(I am using Babylon 4 design as the Jupiter Explorer class ship in the story but a bit different; it's the same design except for being 10 kilometers long, armed with a mix of GSD, Stargate SG-1 weapons technology)

The JE ship embodies the AF moving onwards, an opposite outcome where many people (mostly critics) gave a harsh prediction that the AF will be spiraling down to chaos and anarchy to its eventual demise. That prediction never occurred thanks to the creation of their new orbital group and the opening of new frontiers. Now the AF government is on an advertising campaign to the whole world, saying that the AF has established gateways to the vast frontier of deep space and they are inviting anyone with the courage to step forward and join them in the adventure of a lifetime.

In the ten years after the war, the AF made many reforms and this brought a lot of changes to the AF as they reevaluate policies and laws made since the start of the Cosmic Era. Many reforms were made some of which were changes in policies under the demand of the international community. The AF complied to most them; one AF policy that was lifted is the ban on coordinators from traveling and working in the AF

Even when the ban was lifted, only a small number of coordinators (courageously) have visited the AF, lately they started working and living in the AF as the employment demands skyrocketed mostly in the private sectors ever since the establishment of the new orbital group.

The President, sitting comfortably on the couch as he watches his countrymen's hard work being field tested before the commissioning, though what the world is seeing is barely half of what the AF has achieved and gained over the years, the rest of it is not even in the solar system.

When the time comes, he will give thanks to the men and women of the **Atlantic** **Federation** **Military** for their dedication in serving country and people in one of the most difficult years the AF was ever in, he will especially give thank a to a division known only to a dedicated few commanders including the president, vice president, the joint chiefs and key government officials.

**Stargate** **Command** or **SGC** for short

Its existence and the work they have done is the reasons why their country recovered so fast and prospered so quickly as their actions, achievements, success and even their failures have affected the Earth without anyone even knowing it.

The JE ships are one of many the SGC have influenced for some of the technologies incorporated on the ship are analogue versions from reverse engineered alien technology, technology that's partly responsible for the AF economic recovery.

"Everything is going very well, eh General?" he asks with enthusiasm to General Francis Maynard, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Maynard answered the President Hayes in agreement but gave a word of caution

"Yes sir, however, the number of specific colonist that we are taking has come up short and most of them we sent invitation has yet to respond"

"That's not unexpected unfortunately" said the president "most people in the world are still skeptical of us and our motives…take time to build or rebuild trust"

"Time is a luxury we may not have Mr. President"

"Yeah…I know" the president replied

"Whether we get a full list or not, the mission is a go" he pointed out "Officially, we are sending them to Mars, the Debris Belt and Jupiter to reinforce our claims in the outer planets. A permanent presence will make other nations think twice in trying to a claim jump in our territory"

"And the unofficial part sir?" Maynard asks

"Unofficially," he stood up and went towards the window looking out and seeing people in Washington DC celebrating the holidays.

"Unofficially that is... should the worst case scenario comes to Earth...we are sending them to places no one in this world has ever seen or heard of, for the purpose of defense, protection and the preservation of the species" there was a look of sadness in his face, of guilt and disgust on what they will have to do in the near future.

"We just got this country back on its feet after ten years and now it's going to be plunge into another damned war, only this time it's an exported threat and not a local one"

For the president, it is an anxiety and the feeling of hard work was about to be wasted. The AF countries have only recently got back up to its feet after going thru a painful reconstruction efforts, then falling thru a recession and edging into a depression, no thanks to doing business with nations that are hostile to them at times which did not make their life easier, worst yet, 3 quarters of the AF member nations seceded from them on the third year of the post war years.

Seven years after that, what remains of the Federation (namely the original USA) is standing tall ever since they built their new orbital group, prosperity is everywhere thru out the federation and no one else is more happy than the president himself.

The president heave a sigh, as he's about to disrupt their peaceful time of his people who are oblivious of what is happening in the galaxy.

"Soon after this is finished, we can begin **'Disclosure' '**sigh' every government in the world is not gonna like what were about to tell them" he said dreading the reactions of their neighboring nations

"Our relations with them is fragile as it is and now we are about to drop a very big bomb on their laps"

"With all do respect Sir, but the other governments and those back stabbing bastards can choke together and die after what they put our country thru!" he said almost growling which shows his dislike to the other nations of Earth. Quickly Maynard apologize to his president for his outburst remark of his

"I'm sorry sir"

"It's alright Maynard" the president said

"But if it wasn't for the threat Anubis and his forces represented, we would never have decided to do this right now" Maynard pointed out the reason and admittedly he said

"Still, **Anubis** the Egyptian God of the Dead and Lord of the underworld, he's a threat to everyone" the name pretty much brought dread and despair to those who hears his name, that is, if you've been terrorized by the Goa'uld for thousands of years except for those on Earth.

"Anubis" the president muttered

_**-o-**_

Around Five years ago, the secret military division of the AFM known as **Stargate Command** or **SGC,** first encountered the Goa'uld named **Anubis **andhis forces for the first time at the battle of Abydos.

According to Goa'uld records, Anubis was exiled eons ago by the other system lords for committing acts of unspeakable horrors, but now he has returned with a powerful army and superior technology at his disposal.

The threat he represent made the leaders of the Atlantic Federation worry, his presence has tip the balance of power among the Goa'uld System Lords as they fight a do or die battle all across the galaxy for over a year which is a stalemate until Anubis started to take on alliances.

Anubis offered alliances and resources to minor Goa'uld who wants to become System Lords and so within the next four years the war rages with Anubis side will likely becoming the victor very soon.

The **Tau'ri** as the Goa'uld calls the members of SGC were considered a threat to them and would have attack Earth if they weren't stop by the **'Protected Planets Treaty'** that they have with the **Asgard's**, a powerful alien race that the Goa'uld fears and dare not cross.

Still there were some attempts to take out Earth, some openly some covertly but were all stop by the SGC especially by flagship team, SG-1.

The SGC current worry is Anubis and he is a problem even for the Asgard and they have no doubt that Anubis will be aiming for Earth very soon.

_**-o-**_

"The space fleet we have now is still in a disadvantage for us" General Maynard said "wish we have more time to build more of our forces. Anubis finding our shipyards and blew them all to kingdom come has set us back badly"

"A major loss on our side...and it's pretty clear that Anubis will be hitting very soon"

_**-o-**_

Fearful of Anubis attacking Earth and defying the Asgard's Protective Planet Treaty, the Joint Chiefs of the AFM decided to increase the construction of more technologically advance ships. The Star Forces Fleet under the command of SGC is far different than those seen around the Earth Sphere as they are capable of holding their own against a Ha'tak in a battle.

The SGC has only one offworld base with a shipyard and it's where the SGC interstellar capable ships are built in secret. They started one shipyard building 2 to 3 ships a year for seven years using human and alien technology

Then when Anubis came to town, SGC orders the construction of more shipyards in order to triple ship production but at the height of construction, Anubis forces found the planet where the shipyard is located and destroyed it along with the ships under construction, and so ending the SGC plan to increase their fleet size.

What ships they have numbers only about 35 ships led by the **BC-304** _Daedalus_ flagships (formerly X-304) and the new **BC-309** _Cerberus_ (formerly X-309) and the **BC-500** _Nimitz-class_ (formerly X-500) battleship/carrier.

_**-o-**_

"Contact General Hammond, tell him to have the SGC the Fleet on standby. Should the meeting heads south, initiate **'Operation Homeward Bound'** and also, put the entire military command on yellow alert, should our next door neighbors try to do something stupid"

The president is thinking about the worst outcome of the disclosure should the other government decides to expose the AF most kept secrets.

"Get everything we have out in the field, from land, sea, air and space I want nothing to get thru if the rest of the world started to act hostile on us especially around our Orbital Group"

"Yes Sir," Maynard step back and step out of the office then the Secretary of States a gray hair man, step forward to receive the president's orders

"Call all our ambassadors overseas…tell them to watch the streets" he told him "If the other governments decide to go public, hooligans with issues with us will start to stir trouble" and with that, the Secretary of State's respectively walk out of the office and

The president look back outside his window took a deep breath and muttered to himself

"It's gonna be a long day"

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Gundam SEED Destiny  
><strong>**PS. This is unbeta read, sorry**

**The Second Manhattan Project**

**New Manhattan Orbital Group  
>Atlantic Federation Territory<br>New Artemis Base**

New Manhattan Orbital Group Governor **Richard Woolsey** watches the Jupiter Explorer passes by near the Artemis observation lounge, where he passes by civilians and personnel and SF officers who are cheering for the completion of the test flight of their newest spaceship.

Right then an aide arrived and report a certain situation to Governor Woolsey regarding a ship that just arrived earlier than expected and it got itself in a jam.

"The Archangel is stuck in traffic Jam?" Woolsey has never heard as something so ridiculous

"For two hours sir," the aide verify

"How in the world does a traffic jam happen in space?"

"Well sir, uhmn" the aide felt nervous "as you well know, there has been a lot of ships arriving earlier than usual and they came early to watch the JE ships do its preliminary flight at the testing grounds, and the Archangel is one of hundreds of ships doing **'spectator sports'** at the JE ships testing grounds. When the test was finished, we have about 200 to 300 spaceships waiting to enter the space lanes. Space traffic control in their wisdom decided to let multiple entries to the space lanes which caused some unwanted space collisions"

"Unbelievable" Woolsey shook his head "So, what has traffic control have been doing, now?"

"Sir, they are working on the problem, but they said that it will take an hour to de-clogged the lanes and according to them, the Archangel is stuck at space lane 2"

"The Archangel" Woolsey pretty much knows in command of that particular ship and she is someone he's eager to see her… Lewis Halberton Protégé.

"Tell traffic control to speed up the de-clogging of the lanes and send ships to escort the Archangel to Artemis. It is after all, a diplomatic ship and should be treated with priority"

The aide went and left Woolsey to watch the JE ships returning to its berth with others where next week the second JE ship will start its trial runs. Some of the crews of the second ships are young and enthusiastic teenagers some are under apprenticeship and everyone are eager to get their new spaceship into service, yet none of them knows that the service the JE ships will be performing goes beyond the official scope.

Once the JE ships get to Jupiter Sphere, their **spaceships** will be converted into **starships** after they secretly rendezvous with several ships from the SGC Star Forces Space Fleet where they will install interstellar drive, hull integrity field, inertial dampening field, energy shields, extra weapons, automated combat drones and advance sensors. All will be installed to protect humanity's insurance policy should the worst comes to Earth.

The making of the Jupiter ships are mankind's highest achievement to date and, it may also be their last if Anubis has anything to say about it. A constant worry and a depressing thought for the military governor of New Manhattan. Everything around him is the result of hard work that he and his people have put in…it started with a few hundred then more people followed, many of whom the rest of the world left out in the cold.

After the war, many men and women of the former Earth Alliance have found themselves lost, abandoned and at times they are treated like pariah by their own people. Richard Woolsey took some of them out of the cold and gave them a fresh start, a start that began under the mountains ranges of Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain.

It was three years after the war, in the aftermath of a mass withdrawal of AF member nations and a terrorist attack at Mass Drive construction project in Hawaii, the AF or what remains, took drastic measures to save their country, and that's why Woolsey was brought to the former USAF base, **NORAD** (**N**orth **A**merican **A**erospace **D**efense **C**ommand) base underneath Cheyenne Mountain to meet in secret with the members of the AF Joint Chiefs, the President and the Vice president (who is now the current president) and the secret division of the AF Military, **SGC** or **Stargate Command**.

It was there that Woolsey was given the honored task to lead his chosen team of former EAF Army Corps of Engineers, construction crews and technicians, contracted workmen, miners and soldiers on a mission to covertly build a new space base in the sol system as the first step to begin the reestablishment of the AF space presence, a new orbital group,

**Codename:** **the Second Manhattan Project **and like the **First Manhattan Project which **was a research and development program, led by the United States with participation from the United Kingdom and Canada, that produced the first atomic bomb during World War II. From 1942 to 1946, a program that cause a great change in the world and so will the second program but not by building a bomb but building a city in space.

Like in 1942 the second program is made secret, for establishing a new space base openly they fear, will attract an unwanted attention from hostile governments, organization and groups who don't want an AF presence in space.

Before the Second Manhattan Project even started, there was the **Gerard K. O'Neill Project** in Hawaii where the construction of a new magnetic accelerator launcher was located. During the construction, unknown groups armed men with mobile suits, suddenly and deliberately attack Hawaiian Islands. The attackers destroyed it along with all the necessary facilities and also killed the engineers and construction crews working on the project.

**From Wiki:**

**Gerard Kitchen O'Neill** (February 6, 1927 – April 27, 1992) was an American physicist and space activist. As a faculty member of Princeton University, he invented a device called the particle storage ring for high-energy physics experiments. Later, he invented a magnetic launcher called the **mass driver**.

The project itself was supposedly the first step in establishing a presence in space and then begins construction a new space station afterwards. The destruction was a terrible loss, but it did not deter the AF from reaching space.

Aware of the importance, Woolsey accepted his mission without second thoughts, though he has some questions yet all are answered as he was surprised and awestruck to know how they will get his construction crew to space, and that's by way of the **Stargate**, the Atlantic Federation greatest secret and hope for the future..

Woolsey and his people, gated to an offworld base that has a shipyard that SGC built to construct their new ships using reverse engineered alien technology that SGC salvage, traded or stolen specifically from the Goa'uld.

What Woolsey now know about SGC and its three years of its operation is that, not only that they are exploring but also acquiring things ranging from a knowledge, technology, a number of planets with enormous resources and other worlds willing to trade with them. All of which were to defend the Earth against an alien invasion which they have been doing very well and covertly for three years.

One of the results of SGC operations are the 2 _**X-303 Prometheus,**_ two human built starships though limited in range because of their Al'kesh Hyperdrive but it's enough for SGC operations and these two ships brought Woolsey and his people back to the Sol System, behind two asteroid mining bases codename: _**AC195**_ and _**UC0087**_ about 120 million miles from Earth Sphere.

There the mining bases possess 6 _**Marseille III **_class ships, 1 _**Agamemnon**_ class, 2 _**Nelson**_ class and 3 _**Drake**_ class ships which SGC salvage and rebuilt a while back, along numerous mobile suits reconditioned for construction work and combine with a dozen acquired (usually means stolen) Al'kesh and Tel'tak ships with Mirage Colloid technology

Woolsey and his people immediately went to work to build or in this case, rebuild an abandoned base, the abandoned Eurasian Federations base _**Artemis**_ which they hyperspace transfer the old base behind the Texas size asteroid, **AC195** and nearby is an equally large asteroid **UC0087**.

Now with Artemis base secured Woolsey and his people began to effect repairs, give ceremony for the dead they recovered and started their job of gathering resources.

The old military base became the platform to help sort out salvage coming from the Debris Belt, recycling everything from solar panels, beam cannons to computer circuit boards. They also mine the two asteroids. AC195 is mined for _**Neutronium**_and UC0087 is mined for _**Trinium**_ two precious materials perfect for building spaceships especially SGC ships.

A year later, in the far out sector between the L3 and L4 points is an area called the **'Vacant Lot Sector' **a barren lot of space with no resources to claim and no space colony built and where at times, space trash from the debris belt drift into which makes navigation difficult in that area and it's where Woolsey picks that location to establish the AF new orbital group.

The Prometheus (under their new Tok'ra Stealth Cloak) assisted the Artemis base (Under a Mirage Colloid) to the Vacant Lot Sector. It's newly installed propulsion engine, help move the base and once there the AFSF brought more people from Earth covertly and immediately they started expanding the base operations, added more conveniences and accommodations for easier living.

They have their own fabrication facilities and even greenhouses to grow their food yet still most of their supplies are secretly brought in via Prometheus, Al'kesh and Tel'tak ships using stealth cloaks and transfer it to waiting cargo ships heading for Artemis.

Work went on unimpeded for six months, continuously increasing their resources in the form of salvage EAF ships and cargo haulers and containers now floating outside or inside the dockyard. Every vessel they salvage have sported damages and missing parts which were no doubt been remove earlier by other salvagers, still they are all repairable and when they were repaired, they became part of a modest fleet of the Atlantic Federation Space Fleet but just enough allowed by the Treaty of Aprillius.

They also salvage a number of mobile suits and mobile armors mostly EAF designs and these suits boost their defensive capabilities should trouble comes their way and yet still, their numbers is accord to the Treaty of Aprillius the rest are retooled for construction work.

Still not yet discovered, the AFSF stop bringing in salvage from the debris belt and started manufacturing materials for them and adding more people as more and more work are created as they recovered two O'Neill type space colonies that was abandoned at L4 during the wars and left adrift in deep space. The two abandon space colonies were found and towed near Artemis and immediately they were repaired and put back online and not far from them are shipyards under construction where they plan to build newer ships.

It was right about that time as several spaceships arrived from the **Junk Guild** and they came after being invited by Woolsey, offering them contracts to do some work for him.

Two months later, hundreds of spaceships (mainly cargo haulers and carriers) from all across the Earth Sphere started converging to a newly opened and unknown orbital group **… the New Manhattan Orbital Group.**

The first ships that arrive to do business are people that the Gunk Guilds regularly do business with and they came to the allure of resources sold at half price. They all came under invitation and accepts no gate crashers and those who are invited, they found an enormous stockpile of resources especially the most important and most expensive resource **'Helium-3'** and recently, market prices on the Helium-3 are soaring.

They called it **'Helium-3' **dub as** 'Jupiter Gas' **the primary fuel source for all of Earth's fusion reactors, and it is a precious resource being mined all across the Lagrange Points and on the Moon, yet it will soon to be exhausted in 20 years unless more of it are found.

The AF found it on Jupiter Sphere

Jupiter and some of her moons, satellites and asteroids have an enormous deposit of H-3 as well as other resources viable for commercial use. The mining the H-3 on Jupiter became the AF primary source of income and the AF brought it to Earth using kilometers long space trains called **'Space Supertankers'** led by the massive space vessels called the '**Jupitris class' **formerly an EAF deep space exploration vesselspropelled by the most powerful **ION Drive** engines the AF developed and is now responsible for the major colonization movement of the Atlantic Federation in two planet Sphere's and between.

The Jupitris class ships were develop for the EAF **'Second Jupiter Expedition' **led by then, EAF Seventh Fleet Rear Adm. Richard Woolsey himself.

The Second Jupiter Expedition started, six months after the end of the first war where at the time, the alignment of the planets was right to start the journey. The goal then was to establish a resource satellite for new sources of fuel as well as territorial mapping for future colonization missions.

Assembled in secret by the EAF Seventh Fleet, they sent six ships to Jupiter; three of them are _Marseilles III_ class cargo ships, augmented and modified with umbrella type solar sails and ion engine boosters and all three ships tow one disassembled mobile fabricator and resource refinery platform ready to be reassembled upon arrival and lastly, two of the EAF experimental **'Jupitris class'** vessels.

Both ships are capable of carrying massive amount of cargo along with crew, personnel, living quarters, storage for supplies and even a cylinder type biosphere, the ships own green house farm.

During George Glenn time, it took the spaceship _Tsiolkovsky_ seven years to reach Jupiter one way during the historic** 'First Jupiter Expedition'**

The Second Expedition took them only 300 days of travel time using at first, solar sails in order to ride the solar winds like in the nostalgic days of maritime voyages, where you need a strong wind to make a voyage on the open sea. Then adding to the shortened travel time, they used a new type of ion drive engines that contributed to the short length of travel and gave mankind the opportunity to travel the solar system faster and farther than ever before.

The SJE spent six months in orbit of one the Jupiter's moon called **Europa**. There they reassembled the platform and began prospecting for resource sites, doing scientific research as well as placing communication and research satellites for the scientists back home. After six months they began their journey home, timing their departure right to use the only window of opportunity, where the planets are close enough to each other to make the trip home alot shorter.

Their homecoming would have been the glorious event for Earth Alliance history, but as they travel back to Earth, they receive grim news that Earth is under terrorist attack by Coordinator terrorists and later, War broke out as the result of that, then months into the war, the Earth Alliance lost when the Atlantic Federation lost its entire administration in one blast from the Super weapon **Requiem.**

Soon afterwards, several colonists in the AF space colonies took advantage of the situation and began declaring independence without anyone opposing them.

Seeing what has happened on Earth, the SJE Commander, Seventh Fleet Rear Adm. Richard Woolsey whose loyalty is to the Atlantic Federation first, decided to scuttle the two most important ships into deepspace before returning to Earth Sphere on the cargo ships. The Jupitris class ships have avoided falling to anyone else's hands when Admiral Woolsey sent it on an automated journey to points unknown.

The two ships were never seen since until it was found by Prometheus 1 on its first test FTL flight just well outside the Earth Sphere. The two ships has some minor damages but nothing serious and most of all, their precious cargo of He-3 is still intact.

SGC put the two ships back online and by their own power and brought it AC195, and there the Jupitris ships were repaired and improved the ion drives and fusion reactors which let the two ships travel faster and farther than ever before.

With improvements thanks to SGC, travel to and from Jupiter took less than 100 days which is the fastest on record. If the Jupitris ships were given advance alien tech, it can travel that same distance in just 10 days, but that kind upgrade was not approve by the Joint Chiefs.

With the successful opening, the New Manhattan Orbital Group started building more Space Supertankers and Jupitris class ships with expanded cargo capacity to bring more He-3 and other mineral resources from the other planets in the solar system and at the same time the ships brought people and materials to colonize the other planets and expand AF territories where territorial dispute is nonexistent because no one else is there to dispute their claim.

Today and under Woolsey governship, the colony group prospered despite a few problems thrown in their way, it continued operations which brought much needed revenues to an ailing country. The vacant lot sectors have been cleared of debris for ship passages and with the revenues gained on trade so does the creation of more job opportunities for its citizens down on Earth.

As time passes, their shipyards have expanded to make new spaceships where some are designed to do specific types of jobs from establishing colonies, mining/refinery, and biosphere/hydroponics and space transport ships, all to further the colonization of the entire solar system and all of them have the latest in state of the art technology installed giving them improved life support, computer navigations, energy efficient systems, powerplant and propulsion.

When the Earth Sphere heard about AF built ships possessing these state of the art technologies, many industries started looking towards the AF, inquiring certain units or parts they could buy from them and install it on their own ships and space colonies. The AF pointed them to the home companies who manufacture them and this boosted the AF home economy tremendously in both Earth and Space.

Now with access to Mars and Jupiter now possible, the AF government encourages its people to head for deep space and find greener pastures. There were skeptics at first but later on, the people became encourage at the first news from prospectors making their fortune in the AF newly mapped territories in Mars, Jupiter and between it, **the Asteroid Belt. **

The people's interest in making their fortunes in space soars and the AF gave full support for anyone who is courageous, brave enough or willing enough to make a life in Space if they can't make a life on Earth.

The mass migration to the other planets started with 100,000 people three years ago, today there are over a million people heading to the frontier and the AF establishing a frontier government working the bureaucracy outside Earth Sphere.

Everything is going well for them now, and **Today** the Atlantic Federation is enjoying a prosperous time as every smile on the faces of the people, and it reminds Woolsey and everyone who help build the orbital group, that they have done a good job for their country.

For Woolsey however, he has some concerns of what is coming **Tomorrow**

_**Governor Richard Woolsey Office later on**_

Woolsey look at a number of contractors offering their services for the construction of 5 Jupiter Explorer as the AF plans to build 10 more JE ships supposedly for future mission to Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto.

Approving the contracts for the JE ships fell onto Woolsey lap and the construction department with a budget already approved by the AF government.

Normally, giving out contracts this big requires the approval of the Senate and they don't give contract to any company outside the country as they want to keep projects such as this in-country and yet they approve it.

Woolsey knows that giving the job to outside contractors is a clear sign of trouble heading their way soon which is why they are willing to spend so much money on anyone who can to build the JE ships and fast and on a schedule, and the AF even took out a huge loan from the World Bank to finance the massive construction.

This sort of move put a lot of people uneasy as they interpret this as an out of control territorial expansionism and many have begun voicing opposition to the AF request for loans from the largest bank on the Planet, The World Bank.

The World Bank reviewed the AF requests for loans and at the same time reviewed the current debts that are being paid without the adverse effect to the country's economic growth.

Loss and Gains are weight and balance and they found it in favor to the AF and so, the loans are approved.

The World Banks Woolsey wonders what their reaction will be like if the heads of the World Bank finds out that they are not just financing the construction of ships meant to colonize the rest of the solar system but also, interstellar arks for the preservation of humanity.

Still everyone is oblivious to the truth for they are still buying the company line which is a good thing for them, and opposition to their _**expansionism**_ is high even though many of the overseas companies, financial groups and governments of the other nations around the world are so vehemently trying hard to join in and reap the benefits of doing business with the AF.

It amuses Woolsey that the very people who walk out on them are now trying hard to walk back in. Their possession of the Stargate shows how tremendously powerful an instrument of change it truly is, the Atlantic Federation golden goose.

Now it seems they have to reveal (reluctantly) their golden goose err-Stargate to the other nations, especially to the nations with a considerable space power namely the Plants and Orb

**Disclosure **is something Woolsey and the others are hoping to avoid doing (a century maybe two) for a while but the situation outside their solar system gave them no choice but to disclose their country's best kept secret.

In a few hours, delegates led by Orb and the Plants will be arriving for trade talks. A legitimate invitation since both countries wanted to increase their business with the AF and they also want to strengthen their diplomatic relations with them.

Relations between the three nations are stable but no one will say that their attitudes with each other is friendly especially between their military.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Gundam SEED Destiny  
>PS. This is unbeta read, sorry<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3  
>Shift in the Balance of Power<strong>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Orb Battleship Archangel**_

This is the first time in thirteen years that the _Archangel_ returns to _Artemis_ base, ever since that fateful day when the Archangel fled the Eurasian Federation base in a rush after Zaft's Le Creuset team were able to infiltrate the base defenses and destroy it from within.

Today however, an obstacle is keeping them from getting closer to the base and though it's nothing that dangerous but it is quite annoying. That if you are a person living and working in a major metropolitan city, where there is one part that people find it a hassle, when one drives to work…and that's a traffic jam.

A **Traffic Jam **isthe result of too many cars and not enough roads and sometimes it causes the occasional traffic accidents that translate to traffic congestion. Traffic congestion on this occasion is the results of multiple accidents caused by multiple ships entering the assigned spaceways, and rushing to get where they want to go.

Keeping traffic open while maintaining security in New Manhattan falls under the jurisdiction of the **AB-STCC** or **A**rtemis **B**ase, **S**pace **T**raffic **C**ontrol **C**enter, the numerous control towers manages all movements of spaceships from civilian and military that goes in, out and around the orbital group.

In place since its opening, this department handles the enormous influx of ship traffic on a daily basis, and today tow ships from their department tow away several ships involved in a multi ship collision and restoring the lanes again and she can't order her helmsman to bypass the area because it was not allowed

"Whoever said that space was vast, they should drag out to airlock and spaced" Admiral Murrue Ramius of the 3rd Orb Fleet remark is tapping her fingers in agitation as she watch the people from the traffic department tow away another ship blocking the road so to speak, and then after moving a few hundred kilometers they slow down as they pass thru a space dock size structures which is actually a supersize version of an x-ray scanner for ships.

The scanners are one of many security precautions that keep away unwanted surprises, especially when visiting foreign vessels are concerned.

The scanning didn't take long and then they went to park at security zone where they must wait for a signal to move again. Meanwhile the crew get to watch, a fleet of kilometer long trains of cargo carrier's with modified rotating sections, move pass in front of the Archangel, heading for deep space, it's destination is either Mars of Jupiter.

Three hours stuck in traffic and Murrue is getting irritated and just close to start cursing about the overdoing AFSF security precautions. She thought that diplomatic missions like this are suppose to be given priority, and now she's thinking that the AF had the sick joke of treating them like any ship in the space lanes.

"Message from traffic control Admiral," a communications officer reported "We just got clearance to enter Artemis and they are sending an escort to lead us in"

"Finally!" She yelled relieved as she felt a dash of road rage if they stay here for another second "Helm break away from the lanes and follow our escorts in, NOW!"

The helmsman didn't argue with the irritated Admiral who seem to have too many caffeine drinks and going back and forth to the bathroom after 3 hours of waiting.

"Aye Admiral" the helmsman said quickly focused on his driving while another notices a ship as big as life and guarding the entrance to Artemis.

"Will you look at that" he said pointing at a military ship guarding the entrance of New Artemis, a new class of ships of the Star Forces that no navy in the Earth Sphere would be insane enough to pick a fight.

A new monster of a vessel meant to replace the aging _**Agamemnon**_**-**_**class**_ flagships, the **BBC-500** _**Nimitz**__- __**class**_ (**BBC** stands for **B**attleship/**C**arrier) and this ship is christened the **Lexington** that just recently joined its sister ships the **Nimitz**, the **Yorktown**, the **Hornet **and the **Enterprise.**

Fromwhat Murrue knows from Orb Intelligence, the AF built only 5 BBC-500 _Nimitz- class_ that they know of**,** and they are huge thousand meter long ships, over four hundred meters in width and over one hundred meters in height and in the inspired deck layout of a world war two American Iowa-class naval battleship with a body of an F-19 Stealth inspired hull design

It's Armaments:

One double barrel, **Lohengrin** positron blaster cannons at the front of the ship,  
>Two, upper deck three turrets 300cm<strong> heavy plasma cannons<strong> main guns facing forward  
>Nine, three gun turret <strong>Gottfried Mk.71<strong> 225cm high-energy beam cannon secondary guns, four at forward, two behind and three below  
>Four, two gun turret <strong>Valiant Mk.8<strong> 110cm linear cannon, 2 mounted on the left and right side of the ship facing forward.  
>Six, <strong>12 VLS<strong> **ship-to-ship missile launchers**

Thirty, **dual railguns** mounted all around the ship (capable of accelerating a Trinium hard point tip projectile round to Mach 5 at a range 250 miles firing ten thousand rounds per minute)

Forty, **Igelstellung** 75mm automatic multi-barrel **Close In Weapon System **or **C.I.W.S.**

Most of the weapons are based on the Archangel class but upgraded, its new armored hull is made out of a 10 meter thick new alloy the AFSF called _**'Ti-Trinium'**_ (_**Titanium/Trinium**_ combined) a metal that said to be near indestructible develop by the AF and exclusively used only by new SF ships plus an anti-beam coating for extra protection should its main protection fails, which is a new energy shield that's different from lightwave and positron barriers because it encompass the whole ship in a sphere and capable allowing the ship weapons fire thru as it shields the ship from enemy weapons fire.

The Nimitz-class is propelled by four small aux ion drives and two main linac drive and despite its size; the Nimitz class are the fastest ship in the Earth Sphere capable of maneuvering as good as the Archangel.

There is even a rumor that the ship is capable of atmospheric reentry, but that is unproven.

The Information they have come from what they can see and from reliable contacts in the AF along with some samples from black market arms dealer. But what they don't see is what kind of technology running those ships and that is information they don't have, for the AFSF guarded their technology well, especially the power source that feed the power hungry systems, a new type of fusion reactor that produces energy several times higher than the current reactors.

The Nimitz mobile suits and mobile armors compliments numbers over 50 of different types with twenty different vehicles on board its two hanger bays, which makes the Nimitz capable of taking on a battlefleet or two, alone.

The Nimitz technological superiority overshadows every ship in Earth Sphere including an _**Archangel-class, **_Zaft _**Minerva**_**-class** and even the new _**Zamouth Garr**__**-class**_that Zaft been building doesn't hold a candle to the Nimitz**. **

That ship and several other new classes are quite formidable and the AF started building more of these new ships like the Nimitz along with new Mobile Suits and Mobile Armor as part of the AF military modernization program, ever since they got back into space.

Their presence in space was not however welcomed by everyone. Reasons why the Second Armory One Incident happened and used it to discredit a nation chance of recovery.

After the war and the signing on the Treaty of Aprillius, the AF military power was drastically limited especially in space, where they limited to have only 20 spaceships, namely 3 flagship carriers, 6 battleships and 12 escorts and less than 100 mobile suits with minimum defensive armaments and no offensive ones.

The Second Armory One Incident was when the AFSF was falsely accused of theft when an unknown group, stole weapons and mobile suits in Armory One, causing massive damage to the facility as they left...much like what happen in CE73, committed by _Phantom Pain_, officially known as the EAF _81st Independent Mobile Battalion_ of the Earth Alliance.

Zaft was very quick to blame the incident to elements of _Blue Cosmos_ and their (supposedly) sponsors the Atlantic Federation Space Forces, where Zaft shows a Drake ship with AFSF markings, leaving Armory One space.

After that announcement, world protest against the AF began and adding fuel to the fire, politicians from the Plants, Eurasia and East Asia started shooting their mouth off and stirring trouble by voicing their displeasure, saying that the AF presence in space is a sign of the return of Blue Cosmos and that the AF is the breeding ground for racist terrorist monsters.

Many nation who voice their opposition to the AF space presence, demanded that they hand over their new orbital group for security reasons, until an inquiry is made that exonerates their guilt or innocence of the crime and this did not go well with the AF government.

Eurasia also added that, the AF government returns the rebuilt Artemis to them, saying that they have stolen it, which is a lie. The AF shot back at them saying that they have no right to order them around and that Zaft was too quick in accusing them of a crime they didn't commit.

The AF also voices their criticism at the arrogance and the audacity of those demanding them to hand over their country's sovereign territories, saying it was out of line and that they supposedly stolen Artemis base which was abandoned and let it drift off into deep space where it is impossible to salvage.

The explanation didn't seem to matter to the politicians in Eurasia, and now the AFSF fears a possible threat of invasion. So they mobilized every ship they have including every civilian ships they have armed-up and sent out on patrol to block any military ships not from their fleet.

In order for the situation not to escalate, Orb mediated a peace conference to settle things peacefully. There at Orb, the AF question Zaft as to how a group of thieves they believe to be members of Phantom Pain could enter one of the most secured military installation in Zaft and steal what they want, and so easily at that.

One may think that, security would be much tighter after the last time Phantom Pain made a visit, so how could they go in and got out this time?

The peace conference went on and on, giving the AF precious time to track down the real thieves and it was also at this time that a Zaft and Eurasian commanders, took matters in his own hands and decided to take a group of 15 warships and 60 mobile suits, supported by 11Eursasian warships and 30 mobile suits in an attempted quick strike at New Manhattan.

However, a blockading fleet of AF warships, armed vessels and their MS and MA stood in their way and repel them but at great cost.

A short time later, the AFSF presented proof of their innocence by handing over to the Orb fleet, the stolen weapons and mobile suits and the true perpetrators who turn out to be Zaft officers and soldiers.

The incident of Armory One was resolved but the threat to New Manhattan did not end there, and in a state of the nation address of newly elected President Henry Hayes, he pointed out in saying, _'how easily the world public was swayed to believe in a lie, of how quick they are to make judgment of our country, never giving __**the benefit of the doubt**__ but most likely, not caring of whether we are __**innocent**__ or __**not**__ for they all believe that we are __**guilty**__'_

Hayes was outright vocal and took offense of many politicians calling his country a _'__breeding ground for racist terrorist monsters__'_ even though many members and supporters of the terrorist group are either in prison or in exile and in hiding outside the country and are not welcome in the Atlantic Federation.

He pointed out that, the only member of the Atlantic Federation which is America, have been fighting and struggling for the rights and liberty of all man, of all people and even during the darkest times of their history, when the majority of the Federation was taken over by Logos and Blue Cosmos radicals, many men and women of America has not forgotten their heritage and fought on despite the odds stack against them.

What mistakes they made they have paid in blood and tears; their debts to the world have been paid ten times over and will no longer keep on paying for it.

Hayes accuses the other nations attempt to seize or destroy the only means to raise the country out of a pit of despair, have clearly shows their intent of making sure their country will stay in that pit, and when Zaft and Eurasia sent a fleet of ships to New Manhattan confirms their suspicion, and that their excuse that their commanders went rogue was a lie meant to clear their nation of any wrong doings should the attempt fails.

He made his people aware of the great importance of their new orbital group for their country, though primarily for acquiring space resource on their own, will free the country on relying too much on the other countries for needed resources which they find too expensive to acquire. New Manhattan is the key for the country's population to have opportunities to prosper and to grow in the newly opened frontier.

The Star Forces opened a new gateway for them…and they are protecting it with their lives.

Hayes shows the battle scene of the SF fleet, of so many AF soldiers manning their outdated warships and armed cargo ships, heroically blockading an invading Zaft and Eurasian fleet heading for New Manhattan, and despite being able to repel the invaders it was a costly battle for them in both resources and people.

He blames the Treaty of Aprillius where the prohibitions and limitation imposed on their military makes them susceptible to invasion and they took advantage of their country's limited space power.

They can rebuild the fleet, but it will be a different kind of space fleet… a Star Force.

Hayes pointed out that New Manhattan no, the Atlantic Federation and its entirety is still at risks of another invasion and that their brave and dedicated men and women in service are still standing guard and ready to fight, bravely and courageously to protect the country, despite having both of their hands tied behind their backs.

He asks everyone for their support to free up those tied up hands.

The people responded in kind, bringing solidarity to the goal of strengthening the country.

Hayes declared that the Atlantic Federation, is officially abandoning the Treaty of Aprillius, the very rope that tied their hands has been removed and soon, scenes of parading AF soldiers are seen being cheered on by the population. Military enlistment offices shows an increase of men and women signing up but mostly veterans reenlisting, and in the rearming of the AF military, factories of several companies that once makes weapons of war have open up and started recalling and rehiring workers by the tens of thousands.

The AF Industrial Military Complex was back in business

The rest of the world saw this and made everyone feel a chill running down thru their spine, as the realization that they have pushed something into existence and it pushes them back, hard.

Many leaders and heads of state condemned the AF abandoning of the treaty and immediately, the Plants, the Eurasian Federation and East Asia Republic have called for a trade embargo and economic sanctions to stop the AF military buildup.

Few nations heeded the call and some are undecided on what to do, however, many people started to see the AF actions as a reaction to the attempted invasion of their territory.

Only 6 of the 10 nations imposed the trade embargo and economic sanctions on the AF, and immediately those 5 nations ordered their military to begin an air, sea and space blockade in order to force the AF heads of state to comply with the Treaty of Aprillius.

The Plants, Eurasia, East Asia Republic, Oceania Union, the African Community and the Commonwealth States of America (former AF member nations), will not allow the AF to have a continued presence in space and the AF are well aware of this and has a readied response.

Three months after the AF declared their withdrawal to the Treaty of Aprillius; a massive fleet of 100 Zaft and Eurasian ships combined was seen crossing the AF border and heading towards New Manhattan. They carry with them, a warrant of arrest for all Star Forces commanders and the seizure of the AFSF assets and all of New Manhattan orbital habitats, signed and approve by the leaders of 5 nations.

At that time, the _Pasadena_ an AFSF vessel on patrol (Drake-class) watches this violation of their territory and confronted this fleet alone, hoping to delay their approach to New Manhattan just enough to get their defenses up and send something to block their path.

What were sent their way was hardly called a fleet. 15 ships, 12 are a mix of patched up Drake and Nelson class ships and armed vessels. However, there are 3 ships among them that are new class, and what's surprise allied fleet is that the three possess some form of stealth field, and it took a visual scan to see them at 10,000 meters.

Later on, the three ships were identified as, two Battlecruiser's called BC-309 _Cerberus_ class, names the _Honolulu_ and _St. Louis_ and the other one is a Battleship/Carrier class the BBC-500 _Nimitz_ class name the _Nimitz_, and this is the first appearance of a new kind of warships from the Space Forces.

Leading the rag tag fleet was Colonel Jack O'Neill of the AF Space Forces and he is a well known thorn to Zaft backside, an individual whose notoriety during the war was bringing down mobile suits by conventional ground forces quite effectively and a major help in developing anti-mobile suit devices.

He sent a message to the lead Zaft ship, saying that they are well aware of why they are here and eloquently said _'bite me' _and that _'the AF do not recognize the crap, written on a piece of bathroom tissue paper'_ (authority) and asks them nicely to _'back off' _with gun ports open but strangely, no radar or laser targeting designatorsactively targeting them.

Leading the Zaft and Eurasian combined fleet was Admiral Kira Yamato, now as good as Kira was in piloting _Strike Freedom_ during the wars, he is an inexperience fleet commander with very little combat training in commanding a fleet that large, and that is a problem.

Without Kira's orders, 10 Zaft ships attempted to force their way thru the blockade with a surprise attack by firing their missiles and beam weapons at point blank range at the 3 new ships facing them.

From the smoke and fire of the massive weapons strike came the three new ships that was protected by a spherical barrier and was returning fire while moving at speeds unheard of. Meanwhile the rest of the Star Forces fleet pulled back to do long range battle and let the three new ones do interference along with their new line of mobile armor and mobile suits.

Zaft and the Eurasian forces have found themselves being cut down by the three ships that move like a fighter, carrying the firepower of a battlefleet, with armor and energy shields that shrugged off beam weapons and kinetic attacks like they were nothing.

The three ships also uses a different kind of targeting system that N-Jammers have no affect on and because of this, accurate targeting lock being fed on the rest of the Star Forces, they devastated the Zaft and Eurasian fleet.

Even mobile suits were ineffective against the three ships as there is no weapon in their arsenal that could break thru the defensive capabilities and the powerful shield that completely protects their ships.

The battle lasted an hour and ended in Zaft and Eurasian forces in retreat, leaving the field with dead ships and mobile suits, most of which came from them.

O'Neill generously allowed them to leave the field unmolested while the rest of the fleet begin a search and rescue operation for both friend and foe survivors.

It started there, that the balance of power has shifted.

A week after the battle, six nations have started panicking when they saw the battle and how it ended with the routing of 100 ships against 15 where 3 new class of ships have done most of the damage, and as they try to figure out what to do next, the Nimitz appeared at 200 kilometers from Armory One and in plain view of Zaft patrol ships, and before they realize it, the Enterprise began firing 20 conventional missiles at Armory One but remote detonated them just 100 meter before impact and then the Enterprise left the area at speeds that the Zaft ships and mobile suits are unable to match.

The incident was broadcasted live by the Enterprise itself, and President Hayes appear afterwards saying that it was a live fire combat exercise in order to prepare for the upcoming war should the five nations try to force the issue of seizing New Manhattan again.

Hayes warned the 5 nations that they will not use the AF leaving the Treaty of Aprillius as an excuse to justify their invasion of New Manhattan and should they send another fleet whether it was sanction or not, the AF Space Forces will respond in kind by striking at key military target (not civilians) of the offending nation or nations both on Earth and in Space.

Hayes pointed out that, Armory One is a legitimate military target, the equivalent to that of the EAF Heaven's Base on Earth but its only difference is that, it doesn't have a large civilian population around it like, Armory One. Hayes says that it was hard for him to approve on labeling Armory One as a primary target, because Zaft place a large civilian population around their own industrial military complex, for should the AFSF really destroy it, the AFSF will in no doubt, be accused of committing another Julius 7 if they fire a live round at it.

To the Plants council and Zaft and most of the residents in the Plants, Hayes sounded like he's saying that they are purposely placing civilians in harm's way as a means to create sympathy for the victims while condemning the perpetrators of the act, much like what happened when Julius 7 was destroyed.

Hayes made it clear that they will not start another war but will certainly end it. Also, he advise them to put a leash on their small population of so called patriotic wannabe and hooligans on government payroll who fancy themselves as doing _god's work_ or _the hand of justice_ crap, warning them that there will be consequences, for the AF do not tolerate acts of terrorism.

Orb, once again, mediated another meeting to settle another volatile situation because everyone is getting nervous of another war about to happen again. It was there that representatives of the AF gave their counterpart two choices, war or peace.

If they choose War, then the AF will go to war and that will most likely end in **Mutually Assured Destruction**, where according to the AF representative, they are well aware of several hostile nations arsenal of nuclear weapons equip with **N-Jammer Cancellers** poised to strike at their country and if they attack the AF first, then the AF will have no choice but to strike back in kind, especially with their new Mark III super nukes with a yield of 1,000 megatons.

To convince the others of their claim, the AF detonated two, Mark III far, far outside of the Earth Sphere while being observed by the civilian run **DSSD** or **D**eep **S**pace **S**urvey and **D**evelopment Organization and they gave the AF validity to their claim which is by now made everyone uncomfortable.

If they choose Peace, then the AF will be at peace with them, so long as they agree to certain terms for the peace now on the table.

The first 5 on the list of terms for peace:

The **first** is the null and void of certain parts of the Treaty of Aprillius, mainly the limitation imposed on their military.

The **second** is the Eurasian Federation relinquish all claims to Artemis Base

The **third** is the lifting of the economic sanctions and trade embargo on the AF and allow fair trade on anyone who wishes to do business with them without fear of reprisal from hostile governments.

The **fourth** is for the Plants and Zaft to hand over the leaders of the terrorist group that ordered the attack on the **Gerard K. O'Neill Project **attack to AF custody.

The AF is well aware of the identities of the people who not just destroyed their mass driver but also brutality murdered thousands of people working on the project and that Zaft Command ordered the hit using a Black Ops unit.

The AF representatives showed their evidence to the Plants representatives, showing the people who committed the crime and the detailed plan on how they are going attack the site, and also, a disturbing look on a live feed recorded inside a combat information center of a Zaft _Vosgulov class_ submarine, identifying all nine mobile suit pilots that participated on the attack including the leader, a colonel, two lieutenants manning the bridge and one orchestrating the attack at the CIC (combat information center)

The **fifth** is an apology and compensation for the families who lost a love one in the Gerard K. O'Neill Project attack

Reluctantly, all of the terms for peace have been approved. The Plants representatives have agree to hand over three of the terrorist group to AF authorities, and this is because nine of them, namely the pilots and their commanding officer at that time…had an untimely demise due to an _accident_.

_Accident, _to be specific…they found themselves in the vacuum of space without a space suit.

Plants Supreme Council promises an apology and compensation to the victims of the terrorist groups that Zaft have been sheltering.

When Zaft handed them handed over, they were identified as members of a Black Ops unit that made an unauthorized mission that no one in higher ranks was aware of what they did.

The AF doesn't believe that explanation for a moment, but have to accept that answer in order to avert a war they don't want but got what they wanted…

**Victory**

_**Four years later**_

Today no one can see the stagnation and depression that once crippled the Atlantic Federation. The economic recovery pushes out the stagnation and depression at an incredible pace, that the resources, advance technology and manpower of the Atlantic Federation, expanded their territory to include the other planets of the solar system, namely Mars, the Debris Belt and Jupiter.

The AF generously offered trade deals, sharing of knowledge and technology and territory for the nations that remain neutral four years ago and this brought everyone an economic down pour that benefitted everyone.

The countries once hostile to the AF are now trying to gain good relations with them, now that most of the leadership that caused uproar four years ago, got voted out or forced to step down from office. The new leaders are focused on mending fences, for they wanted to change their hostile stance because after four years, the policies made against the AF became counterproductive, and though they have lost nothing, they have gain nothing as well.

In the four years, the AF continued colonizing the solar system, gaining more territories as they push further and kept sending more of their citizens into the frontier and if more of their AF citizens are there, the stronger their claim will be in every resource rich sector of the solar system.

Currently, Orb's relationship with the AF is one of trade and sale of technology. Now Orb wanted joint research and development, better cooperation, joint missions on deep space exploration, resource mining and more.

Orb having good relation with the AF have gotten them the best deals for the past four years, mostly in New Manhattans space construction section which benefited both parties immensely. One of the examples is the building of brand new space colonies, where Orb companies are actively building 7 of the 15 under construction, 2 in New Manhattan, 3 on Mars, 1 at the Debris Belt and 1 on Jupiter where Orb was given the payment of a mineral rich asteroid field with their own established colony now flourishing.

Orb, the Kingdom of Scandinavia, Equatorial Union and the South African Union have benefitted tremendously in doing business with the AF and intends to see it continue even as the AF opens their doors to the other nations on Earth.

This is why the Archangel is here and why Murrue is chaperoning diplomats to Artemis where one group wants to make sure that their good relations continue while the other wants to have relations.

Murrue has no doubt that that latter group will be trying to offer the AF anything they want from money, technology to falling short of kissing their ass if they have to, as they have the feeling of being left behind, which urges them to catch up quick.

Murrue bumps into one of the Orb diplomats who will handle Orb's business and he looks tense

"Nervous Mr. Argyle" Murrue asks

"Just a little Admiral _'sigh'_ no pressure she says" he mutters in remark

"She"

"Lady Cagalli that's who" he answered "there is alot riding on this meeting Murrue"

"We benefitted a lot in building those space colonies for them; hopefully we get the chance to do more than just building space colonies for them" he said "They are holding back a lot of things from us, sharing only when it benefits them first and not allowing us to join in on numerous ventures such as joint exploration, research and development"

The head of Orb diplomatic representative Peter Argyle (Sai Argyle father) looks outside when they pass by one of the Archangel's observation deck. He looks out to see the very place that saves a nation from falling apart, as well as the stepping stone to the rest of the solar system.

"Four years ago, the AF had a struggling economy, a government nearly broke and the highest unemployment problem in the whole world followed by the highest crime rate ever recorded; today they have a government with money for public works, paying their debts, a stable economy and having the highest labor shortage in the world"

"Look at this place" he said "everything we see, screams _'new and highly advance'_ and what they have been sharing with us are trinkets compared to what they really have"

"And what exactly would that be Ambassador?" asks by a woman in a business suit approaching them

"Ambassador Ezalia Joule" Murrue said

Now among the members of the Plants representatives is a former Plants Supreme Councilwoman Ezalia Joule now an ambassador who is trying to get back to the good graces of the council and maybe rejoining them because recently a number of councilors have found themselves unpopular among the masses.

Ezalia, once Patrick Zala supporter have been out of public and out of sight ever since Patrick Zala tried to kill an entire planet and whether she knew it or not, her continuing presence in the council did not sink well with everyone.

She spent the next decade rebuilding her reputation and if she does well in this meeting then she could get assigned to a higher office in the government except councilor, and that position is still out of her reach, for the time being.

"A future, in the new path" Argyle answered "It's one they made for themselves because; they find the path we force them on...has no future at all"

"You mean the one that Ms Clyne put them on 10 years ago?" Ezalia asks

"That was not her fault!" Murrue said defensively this time "It was those traitorous idiots fault"

"If that was true then why didn't she objected?" Ezalia said back "she just stood there while those IDIOTS as you call them, took control of that conference and nicely directed Ambassador Hayes hand to sign that treaty"

"She couldn't...she," Murrue couldn't answer _'despite everything, the other nation's representatives did what they want to do, and that's_...'

"I saw the records and video files of that peace conference Admiral Ramius, and what I saw was a group of willing people, doing what they believe was right, making amends for the wrongs committed, compromising, agreeing to most of the demands which to them was reasonable"

"Then those idiots whom Lacus left in charge, took advantage of the AF representatives, played them like a harp and shove a treaty on their face which practically strip them of their dignity and made to take the blame on everything, so that the others can say to their people _'it's not our fault but theirs'_ and from then on, the AF situation went from bad to worse...we all thought that it was the end of the Atlantic Federation when every member walk out and formed a commonwealth of their own."

"Still, one member kept the name alive for some reason and somehow they manage to pull out a miracle. And since then, nothing has been the same" Argyle remark

"Yes," Ezalia agrees "Nothing has been the same"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Gundam SEED Destiny  
>PS. This is unbeta read…again, <strong>_

_**sorry**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**False Alarms and Disclosure**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Orb Battleship Archangel**_

Before being allowed to disembark, inspection teams come onboard first as per standard operations procedures; something Murrue felt a déjà vu about it that made her a bit uneasy. Murrue hasn't seen any shuttles carrying armed men to board the ship, which is a good sign.

She and the rest of the delegates waited as the shuttle that brought the inspection team and when it arrive, one member of the inspection team that disembark, turns out to be none other than Governor Woolsey himself along with several top members of the AF government and the Star Forces.

"Captain Ramius, Governor Richard Woolsey of Artemis base, permission to come aboard"

"Uh, granted sir, welcome aboard the Archangel"

"Thank you, and it is good to see you again, my dear Murrue"

"Feeling is mutual sir, and this is a surprise to see you being part of the inspection team" he nodded

"I am here to do prelim negotiations Murrue and also, the Artemis is undergoing a slight renovation at the moment, just an hour delay nothing more" he said

"But for now, let's do some work" he gestures to his people "these people are my staff and members of the negotiation committee," and the he requested "can we use the ship's Mess Hall for the duration of our talks"

'_Well, the ship's Mess Hall also dubs as a conference room_' she thought "I guess it's large enough for everyone to use as a conference room"

"Thank you Murrue"

After a quick introduction, they walk toward the ships mess hall; Ezalia walks besides Argyle and talks about Governor Woolsey's familiarity with Murrue and the ship

"They seems to be good friends and he knows his way around the ship"

"Well as you know, Murrue mentor is Admiral Halberton of the EAF, Eighth Fleet, Admiral Woolsey here is from the Seventh Fleet and both knew each other since their Academy days and from what I heard, the Seventh Fleet R&D were the ones who designed the Archangel, where most of the systems are copies came from Woolsey pet project, the Jupitris ships" he said explaining

"It's also not surprising that Governor Woolsey was chosen to rebuild Artemis" Argyle added "aside from being loyal to the AF and a stickler to rules and regulation, he is a fair man and well respected by everyone in the Earth Alliance because he's capable of leading people to do almost impossible task possible. In fact, Mwu La Flaga is one of Governor Woolsey test pilot when he flew the first prototype of the _Mobius Zero_ the one with the wire guided gunbarrels and chosen to pilot the G-Weapons"

"Really" Ezalia was surprise to know that, and while Argyle and Ezalia Joule talks to each other; Woolsey and Murrue are having their own conversation.

"Technically, a project as important as this should have been handled by a senate committee since, this is a high profile project. However the senate in their all encompassing wisdom, decided to shuffle this job to me" he said with a tint of disdain in his voice which Murrue pick it up, and realize that, Governor Woolsey is not happy getting additional responsibilities to his already overloaded workload.

"Though I'm head of the AF contingent, Paul here will do most of the negotiations and as you know, the AF wants to build 10 more JE ships, and now, they added 20 Jupitris class to the contract, all to be built within the next five years"

"You want us to built Jupitris class as well" Murrue was surprise at the news

"Unfortunately, the companies who currently under our contract is already beyond the capacity to build 5 JE and 10 Jupitris, which leaves the rest to outside contracts"

"Governor Woolsey" Ezalia drew his attention "I heard that the senate was reluctant to endorse President Hayes project" she said "they don't like the idea of contracting people from us…formerly hostile nations"

Woolsey stops and so followed the others behind him. He look towards Ezalia and answered her "Ambassador…You are right about the senate reluctance in endorsing President Hayes project" he said agreeing with her

"I will be blunt ambassador, everyone in the government don't like the idea of passing on construction contracts and sharing techs and knowledge, to countries that we have less than stellar history with"

"If that is the case then why-"

"Necessities of the many" he remark cutting Ezalia off and confused her

"Believe it or not ambassador, building these ships will serve all humanity as much as they will serve the interest of the Atlantic Federation"

When they got to the Mess Hall Woolsey pass on several data slate to the others and it shows the type of ships and tech they are offering and discuss timelines terms of the contract and resources for the projects.

"Have you all read the specifics of the construction contract we forwarded to your government?"

"Governor, I have a question" she asks "It says here, we are to build 40 percent of the Jupiter Explorers and Jupitris, mostly the skeletal frame, habitat sections and life support systems" she pointed out

"That's most of the systems incorporated are well known systems since we have shared them to the world" he told her "The other 20 percent will be shared to you during the construction of the vital systems"

"I thought we have free access to all of your technology when we start building your ships" Mr. Argyle said asking

"You will have access to classified technology but it's a selective one" Major Davis answered that "the techs will be of non-military nature, yet some you can copy and incorporate on your spaceships which will give people an easier life on board ships"

"Interesting" said Ezalia, wondering what kind of tech the AF is sharing

For two hours Governor Woolsey people, explains, budget, resources, and the kind of technology they are willing to share in order to build the ships they wanted built and explains the kind of problems they had to deal with during the construction of the First JE ship.

"When we built the first of five, we used about 24 billion tons of material and as we built the others, we were able to bring it down 20 billion tons. Now on this project, we've reduced the weight down considerably to 18 billion tons without compromising their structural integrity, thanks to a bit of re-engineering work and some outside assistance"

"Outside assistance, who" Mr. Argyle asks curious

"That's Classified" is Davis answered

Davis shows a 3D image of the inner part of the JE ships "We solve a lot of engineering hurdles when we built the new line of Jupitris ships with new materials, new construction methods and technology.

We took all that knowledge, experience and know how, to build the Jupiter Explorer, however, we encountered several problems, one of which is its weight" he said explaining

"It took us time and some assistance to help reduce some of the weight when we built the other 4 we now classified as JE-type B, and what you will be building will be JE-type C and D, and it will become one the specialized ships the Star Forces fleet"

"Star Forces fleet" Ezalia muttered to her breath, as never in her wildest dreams, that she'd be here trying to get a construction contract for the Plants from the Atlantic Federation of all people. Publicly it's a move to foster reconciliation as the AF needed technical and human manpower while the Plants needed employment opportunities for tens of thousands of people and the opening of trade with the AF will bolster their economy.

Several left and right wing factions sees the idea of building spaceships for the Star Forces sickens many and wonders what the Plants Supreme Council was thinking when they decided to grovel and beg for alms.

_**Begin flashback  
><strong>_

**A week ago**_**  
><strong>_**at the office of the Chairman of the Plants Supreme Council  
><strong>

Ezalia Joule was in a meeting with Chairman Franco Dresden and he had just offered Ezalia to head the mission on Artemis Base and she could not believe what the council has just agreed to do for the AF

"You can't be serious!" she spoke in disbelief and disgust "we are going to build these ships for them!"

"It's a way for us to earn goodwill, plus we are gaining alot more in this exchange than just employment" he said "they are offering us open trade, access to resources and exchange of knowledge Ezalia"

"The Plants are in a rough shape both economically and financially and this is causing a rise of unemployment throughout the colonies, Ezalia" he told her "Our current trading partners have been shifting most of their attention to other markets, namely those trading with the Atlantic Federation or directly, and soon they will have access to the new frontier" he finished and then he leans down on his seat, looking depressed when he looks at stacks of paperwork (mostly debts and budget deficits) on his table.

"Last year's Plants budget was dominated by too much on financing Zaft's military projects, increasing the size of the army, and building new ships and new mobile suits in an attempt to match the Star Forces level"

"Not surprising, not after the thrashing O'Neill gave them, their inability to stop that demonstration of hitting the colonies at point blank range without challenge and that super nuke they detonated that help get what they want" Ezalia said

"The rewriting of the Treaty of Aprillius, the lifting of the trade ban and economic sanction and the handing over of Zaft officers who committed the terrorist attack on Gerard K. O'Neill Project, and that's a major blow for Zaft" Ezalia detail

"Yes, and since then we've been trying to match their military power and it's pushing the Plants into bankruptcy" he felt a migraine coming as he rubs the base of his temple as Ezalia spoke

"Four years…four years of watching and waiting, waiting in absolute fear of them attacking us when we least expected…but they never did, and it's because…"

"They have no interest in us because, they are too busy dealing with their own problems, while at the same time, their Star forces kept us from a distance…the used our fear to keep us away, keeping us worried of them attacking us" he finished Ezalia sentence in irritation

"If Logos or Blue Cosmos were still in control of that damned country, then it's expected that we would come under attack from those damn bigots…no…the ones in charge now don't have that kind desire. The people in charge are public servants, and they don't see the idea of attack us, serving the public good" he stood up and walks towards one of the monitors and changes the channel

"Look at that Ezalia, that's what they have been doing for four years" he pointed to the monitor showing the Atlantic Federation great experiment, the Jupiter Explorer.

"In just four short years, the AF has reestablish themselves back into the position of a superpower with access to new frontiers that everyone wants a piece of it"

"That includes us I guess" Ezalia suppose and the chairman nods

"As much as hate to admit it, we need them, Ezalia" he said "As I said before, the Plants is in a bad shape, both financially, economically and physically and thankfully the public haven't notice the rumblings we've been able to hide"

"What rumblings?" Franco accidental slip of a tongue and realized that is going to inquire about this, so he's going to tell her but first,

"What I'm about to tell you, doesn't leave this room, do you understand Ezalia" Ezalia look at his eyes and sees how serious he is

"Alright, you have my word"

"The Plants, our home is in big trouble, so unless we find a way to solve this problem…we may be forced to abandon our home…"

_**End flashback**_

"This is Carbon steel Trinium, and this is what made up the Jupitris and JE ships exoskeleton frames, making them one of the strongest frames ever constructed" Davis said as he shows a bar to everyone "This alloy is over 150 times stronger than normal steel, but has half the weight of steel and yet it's durable and rust proof" he gave the bar to Murrue and she pass it on the others for them to examine

"Building the JE is no different to building a classic O'Neill space colony only this is designed to withstand the rigors, stress and pressures of prolong space travel as well as operating like an O'Neill class colony," right in the middle of Davis presentation, his cell phone rings "Excuse me" he flips open a phone "Davis here"

Now there is nothing special about a man answering a cell phone, what is surprising is that, he's answering a line from outside, on board a ship where there shouldn't be any signal because the ship is shielded against radio interference or unauthorized communication.

"Understood" he turns off his phone and face Governor Woolsey "Sir, we need to get back ASAP"

"Why, what's happening" he sounded concerned, not liking what's happening

"NORAD blew the horn, were on DEFCON 2, GAMMA incoming" and then Davis whispered to his ear "Iron Mountain is securing Potus right now"

Woolsey complexion was drained of all color when he heard that and it baffles everyone in the Mess Hall at the scene they are seeing.

Now two people hears the word 'Iron Mountain' and 'Potus' from Davis

**Iron Mountain **is the ultra super secret bunker of the AF government and only be used to protect the civilian leaders in times of war

**POTUS **the contraction for the **P**resident **O**f **T**he **U**nited **S**tates supposedly its **POTAF, **the contraction for the **P**resident **O**f **T**he **A**tlantic **F**ederation but they preferred Potus instead

"How many and how long till they get here"

"We counted 25, they will be here in one hour tops" Davis answered

"Governor, what's going" Murrue asks looking worried "what does he mean by Gamma Incoming"

"It's a new designation to unwanted visitors, but not from one of the locals"

"I-I don't understand"

"It's a little hard to explain, but will explain it later _'If we survive'_ right now I want you to get the Archangel inside Artemis where it's safe"

"Safe, sir if there some kind of fight coming our way, my ship is capable of,"

"The Archangel won't stand a chance against what's coming this way" Woolsey cut her off

"Murrue, there is a lot of things you and the rest of the world don't know, and I was hoping to tell you this during this meeting 'sigh' I was to suppose to begin the president's disclosure, but all this delay have been a bother, and now we may not have time for that"

"Sir, you are scaring me"

"I don't meant to scare you my dear, but I am serious, so please, get your ship inside Artemis and hope we survive"

Reluctant to enter Artemis, just as Star Forces ships in space dock started _weighing anchors and setting off to sea_ as the saying goes. The Star Forces ships are encircled by hundreds of mobile suits and mobile armor from Artemis defense forces, and when the ships race towards space they headed towards their assigned position to defend the base.

Inside, they Archangel crew gets to see 3 new classes of ships leaving the docks. New warships built to replace the old EAF Era warships in favor for a new class of ships as part of their modernization program.

_BC-304 Daedalus class _a Battlecruiser/deep space carrier, _BC-305 Achilles class_ and another Battlecruiser/deep space carrier, the BC-307 and the _BC-303Prometheus, _said to be the test bed ship that tested all the new technology they develop and incorporated it on the all the BC-300 series and improved it on the new BC-500 series.

"Everything we know about them came from observation and what sources we have inside the federation" Mr. Argyle said to Murrue while they are at the Bridge.

"I heard that they generate their own artificial gravity, I mean real gravity generation, not the rotating sections kind"

"The first spaceships to have one" Murrue remarks "It makes you wonder how they developed it or where they got it or even how long have they've been holding it back"

"Makes you wonder if those conspiracy theorist and UFO nuts were right about the AF Military, gaining access to alien technology from somewhere" he said

"They have been saying that since the early 1950s AD, USA" Murrue said "no one takes them seriously because none of them has any shred of proof to prove their theory. And that's all there is, a theory and some are nothing more than just fantasy and outrageous ones at that"

"Some even said that, tacky TV series called _Wormhole Extreme_ was based on a real event and that's where the AF got their advances from"

"Now that's a ridiculous show!" Argyle exclaim "I mean come on, a ring shape object that generates a controlled wormhole to bridge one to another ring light years away is not just ridiculous but scientifically impossible"

"Yeah but it was quite entertaining show to watch" Murrue muses "I heard that they are on their fourth season"

When the Archangel finally dock inside Artemis, the massive door closed behind them and across the colony group ships were scrambling away from the area while a fleet of no less than 100 Star Forces ships are heading towards the engagement point at sublight speed. All led by Woolsey himself onboard the Lexington.

"We have 25 incoming Ha'taks and we have not yet verified that they are from Anubis fleet, and if they are from Anubis, then they are modified with Ancient Technology, namely on their shields and weapons" Major Davis said showing the Goa'uld warship on the screen to the crew

"Our best chance of bringing down just one Ha'tak, relies on our most advance ships and that's the BC-300 series and 3 of the BBC-500 which is the Nimitz and they can handle one each in a one on one battle"

"We can hold our own against half that number while the rest will be facing off with our older ships…what are their chances?" Woolsey asks looking outside of the Main Bridge of the Lexington

"Sir, we've upgraded and modified all of our old EAF Era warships and they are more than capable on to take on a Minerva class. However, if they go into a fight against Anubis Ha'tak, even a non-modified well…"

"They won't stand a chance" Woolsey finish which is not a good thought to off

"Do we have other options Davis?" looking thru the data he has on hand, Davis sees a few

"General Hammonds Fleet is the only fleet capable standing up against a Goa'uld warship, but they are roughly 3 hours away. The second is…Requiem"

"We haven't finished rebuilding that cannon Davis" Woolsey told him "It will take six more months to finish the work, not to mention the new relay systems haven't been installed yet"

When the Treaty of Aprillius was amended, the AF regained some of their lost territories especially the area where their old lunar bases is located, namely Daedalus base. When the threat of an invasion of from the system lords became apparent, the SF took upon itself to secretly rebuild the Requiem as the primary defense for Earth but this time they made the Requiem a very powerful cannon, capable of firing six shot before a recharge, thanks to 6 Naquadria Fusion Generators and new relay rings that can divide the beams to destroy multiple targets.

The President and the Joint Chiefs were aware of that they purposely violated the treaty when they rebuilt Requiem, but then so did Zaft when they secretly built it's counterpart.

"Sir, the Ha'tak fleet just arrives around the orbit of Io" announce by a sensor operator

**Back on New Manhattan**

All of SF are revving up for a fight while the other space colonies and shipyards started raising their energy shields and defenses while hundreds of mobile armor and mobile suits started an aggressive patrol all around the colony group.

Meanwhile at Artemis, the delegates from the Archangel were allowed to disembark and were given assigned rooms while the head of the each group were brought to the Artemis **CIC** or **Combat Information Center**, the hub of the **Star Forces** **Air** and **Space Defense Command** or **SFASD Command **

At a meeting room that overlooks the entire CIC modeled like an orchestra wide room with lots of display and a map of the solar system and everything in it.

One of the screens showing a tactical view of the border between the Plants and the Atlantic Federation and it shows all of the location of ships, mobile suits on long range patrol and even those that kept crossing AF space but get chase away by SF patrols.

Everything they see is beyond impressive and disturbing. But what is more disturbing for Ezalia Joule, is the view of the Plants colonies in great detail, ranging from ship movements to small drifting debris the size of a can is identified and tracked.

There is even a scan of how many people on board, the power level produced by every ship, space colonies and mobile suits and how heavy they might weigh and also…there are areas in space near and around the Plants identified in Zaft red colored icons

'_Zaft Military bases, ships and mobile suits'_ she thought and confirmed when she sees Armory One with a red icon. The red icons practically circles the Plants colony like a bubble

'_Now what is that over there'_ she wonders and she sees the words identified as NG3

"Impressive set up isn't it, Ms. Ezalia" said by someone, someone whom they know very well and suppose to be at his home, in Washington DC.

"Pre-President Hayes!" he nodded to them in acknowledgement

"Artemis SFASD Command possesses the most advanced sensors in the world, and this have kept unwanted guest away from AF territory ever since Artemis base was rebuilt." He said explaining "this is one of four SFASD currently keeping watch all over the solar system and the space around Sol, at a range of 10 light years"

"President Hayes, have you been here on Artemis" Ezalia asks finally

"I just arrived fifteen minutes ago"

"What" that answer confused Ezalia and the others

"This unfortunate visitation from an unwanted organization, have ruined our plan to disclose some truth today"

"Truth, what truth" Ezalia asks and the President heaves as sigh

"The truth is that… we are not alone in the universe…and going to wish we were alone" the president said

"Please be seated, I'll try and explain to you while we wait for the outcome" he said pointing at the main screen on tactical showing two different fleet, one is in orbit of Io

"Now adding some answers to your question Ezalia, I arrive here, via the transport rings"

"Transport rings"

President gestures at a section of the CIC where military personnel's are manning a console facing a platform and what looks like a circle on the floor. It's a setup that's vaguely similiar from an old sci-fi TV show to a few and right then, their jaw hit the floor.

Large set of rings came out of the ground and then a bright light came from inside the ring and it retreats back to the floor, to reveal 3 people and they walk out of the platform like it was nothing.

"Tha-that's, that's," Argyle was stuttering in awe as he tries get the word out

"Yes, it's just like the ones you see on _Star Trek_ except that; you can't **beam** a person anywhere without another transport ring present to receive it"

"When did you develop that kind of technology, or better yet, where did you get it" Ezalia asks demanding an answer.

"Answers to your Questions was supposedly done during the negotiations Ezalia, disclosure was suppose to be done gently"

"Are you are saying that the negotiations was nothing more than a cover up for the real reason"

"The negotiations are an important part of the disclosure, far more than you can imagine"

"Mr. President!" an officer from the CIC entered "Sir, Governor Woolsey fleet have intercepted the intruder fleet and they are non hostile"

"Non hostile, are you sure"

"Yes sir, the Ha'taks are led by Master Bra'tac and the ships filled with refugees from Chulak"

"Chulak" the president remembers something he read on SG-1 reports _'Bra'tac is Teal'c teacher and Chulak is his homeworld'_

"There was no place for them flee to but Earth, sir, more of them are coming here, whole lot more" he said

"Tell Woolsey to direct them to Io space colony base…the one out of earth visual sight. Do what he can for them but also watch them"

"Yes sir" when the officer left the president heaves a sigh of relief as he sinks down on the table covering his face with his arms muttering to himself _'I'm too old for this shit'_

"Still, I thank God it's not another invasion" he mutters in relief coupled with mental exhaustion

"What do you mean, not another Invasion?" Ezalia is wonderingly worried "What is going on"

For over two hours, the President and several officers of Artemis base are doing Woolsey's disclosure job while Woolsey is busy attending to the Chulak refugees which he seems to be taking his time for some reason.

Their guest were either in shock, in awe, stunned silent, in disbelief of what was told to them followed by anger and accusation of starting another war with someone else and dragging the rest of the world with it, again.

"TEN YEARS! YOU HAVE TH-THAT STARGATE FOR TEN YEARS!" Ezalia said pounding the table with her hand where stacks of SGC files in paper hard files and data pads are scattered around and being examined by the delegates.

"Now its all clear on how you were able to recover so miraculously" she said almost hysterical "You have access to not only the resources of the solar system, but also the entire galaxy and you kept this secret from all of us!"

"And we would have kept it a secret from you for the next 10, 20, 30 or more years if it wasn't for this situation that got Earth too much attention, and now we are in the crosshairs of the Goa'uld"

"What kind of situation that got earth so much attention by these aliens, other than the fact that you've been stealing technology from them" Ezalia spat

"No less than they have been stealing from other races or recovered technology after they murdered them" the president spoke back "However, the majority of the technologies we have now are all from doing trade with other races and worlds willingly enough to do business with us, and a lot of it was generously donated from our allies, Ambassador Ezalia"

He then showed a picture at the big flat screen TV and it's the picture of a man in a System Lord outfit

"Recognize him, we sure did"

Ezalia recognize the man sure enough because this man has been in many of Patrick Zala social gatherings, parties and special occasions, for he is responsible for Zaft mobile suits development.

"That's **Dr. Adon B. Aaynlam **he's the foremost mobile suits developer in the Plants" Ezalia said "He's been missing since the end of the last war"

-o-

**Dr. Adon B. Aaynlam **arrive on the Plants at around 48 CE and work his way up in the system, then on 58 CE, he became Sub-Deputy Engineer of the Plants **Maius** **City **where he excel in the field of Mechanical Engineering, Applied Metallurgy, Applied Materials Engineering, and Robotics Engineering R&D for seven years.

Then he became Assistant Director to **September** **City** with access to Electronics, Information Engineering and Artificial Intelligence Engineering for five years, and then Director of **Armory-1** Weapons Research and Development Division under Patrick Zala for only a year, then he became Director of all of the Plants Scientific and Development Technology Department, all thanks to Gilbert Durandal.

Adon have been responsible for many of the Plants technological advancement mostly in Zaft's new weapon systems like the weaponize **EVA** suits or **E**xtra **V**ehicular **A**ctivity suits better known as, a **Mobile Suit.**

The Mobile Suits became the ultimate weapon system that has the armor of a tank, the firepower of a battleship and the speed and agility of a fighter plane.

The** ZGMF-1017 **_GINN_ which gave Zaft the incredible advantage in the battle against the EAF was Ba'al first creation, and during the first war, he became responsible in building new and more powerful machines for both land, air and sea.

While assisting in the development of new MS, he personally directed the development of the **ZGMF-X **Series, most notably the **ZGMF-X10A **_Freedom_Gundam, the **ZGMF-X09A **_Justice_Gundam, and then the **ZGMF-X13A **_Providence_Gundam with the **D.R.A.G.O.O.N.** Unit or **D**isconnected **R**apid **A**rmament **G**roup **O**verlook **O**peration **N**etwork. A wireless system that is superior to the EAF **TS-MA2** Moebius _Zero_ wire guided **'Gunbarrels'** pods.

Former Plant Chairman Patrick Zala had hailed him a hero and awarded him the **'Order of the Zodiac' **for his outstanding service to the Plants.

After the war, he developed a replacement for the _GINN,_ called the _ZAKU_** ZGMF-1000**_,_ and foresaw the development of numerous new mobile suits fitting them with G Weapons Technology; primarily they are the **ZGMF-X56S** _Impulse_ Gundam the **ZGMF-X42S **_Destiny _Gundam and last, the **ZGMF-X666S **_Legend _Gundam.

-o-

"He is also known as Lord Ba'al a Goa'uld System Lord" Pres. Hayes said and explained "That snakehead is the biggest supplier of mobile suits, their weapons and technology for every system lord in the galaxy, for the past 5 years"

"How can you be sure he is Dr. Aaynlam?" Ezalia asks

"Before we got a face, we found a link to your missing MS developer that is, when O'Neill which by everyone surprise, did a **'Google'** search Lord Ba'al name and saw a connection to Dr. Adon B. Aaynlam name in a wiki result"

**Etymology**

**Ba'al**, (**bā'-'ayn-lām**), is a Semitic word signifying "The Lord, master, owner (male), keeper, and husband"

The meaning of **"lord"** as a member of royalty or nobility is more accurately translated as **"Adon"** in Semitic.

"Imagine our surprise when we read that name and recognize whose name closely spelled out just like that and when got a positive ID, it's confirmed"

Ezalia is in disbelief, an ALIEN, living and working with them all this time, and she felt sick to the stomach, wanting to throw up because…she slept with the guy in one or two occasions.

"The host you see is human, however the snake inside his head is the alien" the president said and right then an SGC officer, Major Evan Lorne step forward to explain

"Ba'al or Dr. Adon B. Aaynlam has been building up a quite a reputation for himself these past 5 years. As the system lord's number one arms dealer, and his number one product, the Mobile Suits"

The screens changes to show surveillance footage of Zaft mobile suits in action on unknown worlds and wrecking havoc and here Major Lorne continue to explain

"Five years ago, Ba'al secretly sold 150 ZGMF-1017 _GINN_ to **Sokar** and these GINNs uses a combination of Human and Goa'uld technology, its body has a slightly better armor than the original, weapons is mixture of human weapons and Goa'uld weapons but its power source is the same as their Death Gliders which makes them three times as deadly"

"Sokar first use the GINNs to invade a heavily fortified planet from a rival system lord and he won with the loss of only 10 GINNs and a few dozen Jaffa" Lorne explain further

"Soon afterwards, Sokar ordered more GINNs to be built and he began expanding his territory using his GINNs as his frontline troops. The other system lords have never seen a mobile suit and have no way of defending themselves against it.

In space battles, MS are less effective when confronting a Ha'tak, so the outcome of a battle is decided by sheer numbers of ships and Sokar has more.

In a planetary battle, the GINNs give Sokar forces an overwhelming hand when he wants to capture a planet without resorting to planetary bombardment." Lorne said

"Sokar string of victories went on for months, that is until the system lords retaliated with mobile suits of their own thanks to Ba'al assistance" The picture on the screen shows images mobile suit battles taking place on alien worlds

Everyone recognize Zaft's air and ground specialized mobile suits being used in battle, ZGMF-1017 _GINN_, TMF/A-802 _BuCUE,_ TMF/A-803 _LaGOWE, _AMF-101_ DINN, _TFA-2_ ZuOOT, _ZGMF-515_ CGUE, _ZGMF-600_ GuAIZ_,

"Wait, wait," Murrue notice something peculiar "these are all Zaft's MS from the first war"

"You are right," Ezalia agrees when she noticed it as well "they are all Zaft's MS"

"That's not surprising since Ba'al aka Dr. Aaynlam was the one who had these MS develop for Zaft" Major Lorne answered "We haven't seen any other models yet" _'especially the GUNDAMs'_ that worrisome thought in Lorne and the President

"Anyway, Sokar forces was pushed out of all the worlds he has conquered until only the planet left to him was Delmak, his homeworld is what remains of his empire. The system lords decimated Delmak killing everyone on the planet including Sokar. Afterwards, the system lords divided Sokar territories equally among themselves and with their new mobile suits, they went into an invasion spree across the galaxy" Lorne finished and then he turns off the screens as the president spoke to his guest.

"For Ba'al assistance, the system lords gave him a seat in their council, along with a modest territory they promised him, that, along with the wealth he profited from selling mobile suits" he said

"That was three years ago, since then, Earth is in the knife edge, as the system lords ravage the galaxy with their new toys, Earth and every member of the Asgard's, Protected Planets Treaty are the only worlds the Goa'uld haven't dared to invade…but that may change, Lorne" he signals Lorne to play a new set of surveillance videos.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, meet…Anubis"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Gundam SEED Destiny  
>PS. As always this is unbeta, looking for Beta Readers but no takers. I even ask a few authors for help and they decline while others, no replies.<strong>_

_**Sorry to disappoint the Grammar Purists **_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5  
>The Calm Surrounded by Storms<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Artemis Base  
>the Archangel<strong>  
><strong>Ambassador Ezalia Joule quarters <strong>

After the meeting with the President and members of the AF group, Ezalia went straight back to her assigned quarters onboard the Archangel, though they were given private quarters on the station, she figures that her room is not exactly private despite having it swept clean for surveillance devices.

She enters her quarters and went straight to her private bathroom to throw up, as she has never felt so sick and twisted inside of her in her entire life, cursing that _snakehead_ Adon,the slang word describing the Goa'uld parasite inside your head.

It took a while for her stomach to calm down, took a shower, and then wears some clean clothes she brought with her and then went on to review the classified documents from President Hayes shared. The classified files give a glimpse of the life in Stargate Command, of aliens of worlds beyond the solar system. Most of all, it's about the flagship team SG-1 and reason why she was given most of SG-1 mission files is not because of their success or failures in the field but because it shows the kind of universe they live in.

The files on hand tell about four people of an exploration team where the first name is all too familiar.

**Colonel Jack O'Neill**, probably the greatest bane in Zaft neck since the first war all the way to the recent event that put the AF back to a superpower. Nickname **'the Zaku Hunter'** by Zaft during the second war because he destroyed numerous mobile with his Special Forces unit. Col. O'Neill Special Forces units have the most number of MS kills mostly without using mobile suits and his combat tactics are required reading in the academy because it teaches how to deal with mobile suits.

Throughout the second war, O'Neill uses classic hit and run guerilla tactics, with anti-mobile suits rocket launchers, equip with modified High Explosive Anti-Tanks munitions for Anti-MS Operations, portable beam weapons made to be used by ground forces, squash-type anti-mobile suit land mines and other weapons.

There are also unofficial reports of his unit raiding Zaft bases, primarily targeting mobile suits, weapons, fuel, munitions stores and food, destroying them and at times stealing from Zaft especially mobile suits, for many of his soldiers are well trained to operate them without changing the OS.

In the Post War, O'Neill whereabouts became unknown until that day when he brought out the three new warships to defend Artemis.

He is also the one, who first step thru the Stargate and led the way for the Atlantic Federation rising up from the ashes. He led the first expedition to the planet Abydos and one of the founders of Stargate Command and currently the leader of flagship team, SG-1.

**Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter**, the AF scientific genius, well known and respected in the scientific community for doing a number of first in scientific breakthrough in research and studies in astrophysics. She is also credited for the reverse engineering of the Orbanian's Naquadah Reactor that they have acquired thru trade where SGC created their analog version of a Naquadah Reactor which is a type of fission based reaction system, producing more energy than the current fusion reactors. Then later on, with a joint cooperation with the Orbanians, they built their first Naquadah Fusion Reactor, a major achievement and one of many written on her resume, along with…blowing up a star.

**PhD Dr. Daniel Jackson**, an archeologist ridiculed by his peers of his theory that the Pyramids of Giza are much older than they are thought to be. His colleagues did not take him seriously and one of them joke that _Men from Atlantis or Martians_ are maybe the ones built the Great Pyramids.

The man wasn't that far off the mark as Dr. Daniel Jackson was able to decipher the code to activate the Stargate and open the doorway to the universe.

Then there is the Jaffa named **Teal'c**, the First Prime of Apophis who rebelled and joined SG-1 to fight the Goa'uld in order to free his people from the false gods called the Goa'uld.

A _**Jaffa**_ is modified human, genetically engineered by the Goa'uld in ancient antiquity, made to serve as soldiers and as incubators for their young by using a pouch located on their abdomen. Jaffa possesses great strength, perfect health & long life—so long as their Goa'uld larva is intact or not removed from the pouch or the host dies along with the larva.

An interesting reading about another race of genetically engineered humans the _Jaffa_ compared to _Coordinators_ they are very different for the Jaffa are created for the purpose of serving the Goa'uld, indoctrinated to see them as Gods. They act as soldiers for the Goa'uld, using them to rule, dominate and enslave, oppressing the hundreds maybe thousands of worlds filled with enslaved human who are no different than the Naturals on Earth and they have been doing this for ten thousand years and many of those oppressed worlds fight back and at times, wins their freedom but most of the time, they are annihilated for disobeying their gods.

Teal'c and other Jaffa are trying to change all that, they know that they are false gods which is why he joined SGC to help free his people. The record shows that he's quite respected in the SGC, being seeing as a comrade in arms as he proved himself time and time again as someone who is an ally to be trusted.

For the past 10 years, the secret AF Military program, Stargate Command aka SGC has been working hard to establish itself as a force of change, making alliances , trade partners, locating resource worlds, technology and making friends across the galaxy.

The AF continues to benefit as SGC kept sending their best and brightest to learn and uses what they learn when they return to Earth, which is probably why the AF is prospering.

During the ten years, the SGC have accumulated libraries of knowledge from dozens of worlds of both living and dead. Ancient knowledge from civilizations older than man have been recovered from distant planets and is being studied and learned and what they learn has expanded their view of the galaxy and the universe.

But from the benefit came with risks and it seems that SGC has their fair share of problems and numerous incidence regarding other human cultures and aliens species especially the Goa'uld who are the primary threat to Earth.

For now the Earth is safe so long as the Protected Planets Treaty is in place thanks to SGC allies the Asgard. However, with Anubis waging war against the system lords; it was only a matter of time until he sets his sights on Earth, disregarding the treaty because his power now rivals the Asgard.

This is the reason why the AF are initiating disclosure because the Goa'uld named Anubis is a great threat that they can't stand up against, and despite the SGC technological advances, they are not a match against a system lords with far superior technology and overwhelming numbers.

If this information is disclosed to the other governments, she has no doubt that they will either be lining up to get a piece of the action or would try something like demanding the AF to hand over the Stargate to an international body to oversee its use for _the benefit of the whole world. _They will most likely use this Goa'uld as proof of the AF inability to handle the great responsibility of the Stargate.

A dangerous excuse for them to try in gaining control of the Stargate from the Atlantic Federation and no doubt the AF will not hand over the Stargate to anyone. Ezalia can see only one option open for them and that's cooperation. However, not everyone will like the idea of playing second fiddle in an orchestra led by the AF…not that they will have a choice in the matter, and should the other governments thought of disclosing this information to the public…well it can do more harm than good to them even if they present it to the public in a bad light.

The AF position in the world stage is strong so if the other governments did disclose it, the AF government is not in danger of being overthrown due to fact that they have an enormous public support that they have earned, not to mention, a sense o pride of knowing that they have the means to go beyond the boundaries of the solar system and no one else possess.

Furthermore, if the AF feels threatened then their first reactions will more than likely start closing their borders and stop all means trade, commerce and transportation across the Sol System and that could damage the world economy because more than half of the resources, transports, trade and commerce comes from the Atlantic Federation.

Military action is definitely out of the question, and from what she has seen so far, the AF military power especially the Star Forces space power is in a whole new level than that of the Zaft or Orb, far more than what they believe.

'_The other military are already on edge on the differences of their power, this will push them over the edge'_ Ezalia groaning at the thought of Zaft asking for more funding in an already overinflated military budget

'_The moment Zaft read this report, they'll be asking for more'_ she thought

'_The Star Forces have been holding back their true strength, but it's not for the benefit of the Earth Sphere, but because their primary focuses right now is to fight the Goa'uld should they come to Earth in force.' _Ezalia will have to recommend cooperation, let the AF keep the Stargate, keep it a secret for the time being and figure of a way for everyone to benefit in its use without resorting to violence.

She started writing down ideas and recommending it to the Plants Supreme Council, also to tell Zaft that the Star Forces are well aware of their long range weapon system project they are secretly been building.

Ezalia was to tell Zaft…to finish working on so that it will be added to Earth defense…

A weapon system whose name was to describe _the_ _beginning_ as written in the Bible, now it's an acronym of a _weapon of mass destruction, _known as_**Gamma Emission by Nuclear Explosion Stimulate Inducing System**__ or__** G.E.N.E.S.I.S. **_

The new incarnation of the Genesis weapon is not the typical parabolic type but a cylindrical type the Star Forces calls it a _**Genesis Cannon**_ which Zaft camouflage it as an O'Neill class space colony.

The Cannon where once it's fired, it emits a highly super condense tight beam gamma ray laser with a low energy dissipation, where in theory, capable of destroying any target in the solar system.

It was outrageous of hearing that another Genesis weapon has been built, and Ezalia can guess that the over inflated military budget that the Plants Supreme Council kept approving year after year, is partly responsible for another WMD being built.

Zaft violated the treaty of banning WMD within the Earth Sphere a clear disregard of the Amended Treaty of Aprillius which includes not allowing SF ships carrying super nukes to enter the Earth Sphere, that no weapons like that will be built, used or be present in the Earth Sphere.

The Space Forces knew that Zaft is secretly constructing another Genesis weapon for years now and instead of revealing it or destroying it, the Space Forces decided to let them finish it and add it to the defense of Earth once completed.

The SF are not concerned of that weapon will be used against them, which tells Ezalia that, the SF has already place a contingency plan should Zaft try to use it on them.

An SF officer at the meeting also told her that they have started stockpiling their nuclear weapons in the Earth sphere again, in response to Zaft blatant violation of the treaty and should Zaft use that weapon, the SF response it would be catastrophic for everyone.

However, the leader of the Atlantic Federation President Henry Hayes, he wanted Zaft's military power along Orb, to be added to the defense of Earth even though they are useless against the Goa'uld weapons and technology, they can still be used as cannon fodder.

Ezalia would have found that idea disgusting if it wasn't for the fact that they needed every bit of military power they have to repel a Goa'uld invasion and should the battle is lost, the military will have to fight tooth and nail to help the escaping spaceships flee for safety.

Ships like the JE are Noah Arks meant to preserve human civilization should Earth suddenly falls. The people they choose to save will have a better a chance of rebuilding their civilization without starting from a Stone Age level. The AF plans on going beyond the network of Stargates with the ships because, Anubis has somehow been able to locate their offworld bases and settlements by tracking their outgoing movements and this halted SGC operations.

SGC stops their gate operations on Earth hopefully to keep their remaining offworld bases undiscovered and the only means of getting there is by starships.

The JE and Jupitris ships that the Plants are contracted to build is part of the exodus plan along with the people they will choose to send off. The AF wanted the Plants participation and to make sure they say yes, the AF generously add several incentives including, the solution for their sterility…given free of charge.

'_The AF is being a bit too nice and too generous for my taste'_ she thought because despite everything, she's still suspicious of them and all this nicety is making her hair stand out.

She needed to think and walking helps her think until she reaches one of the ships observation decks, which gives a view of the internal docks of Artemis.

'_Zaft spooks would love to see this'_ she thought as she observe the most heavily protected secret of the Star Forces.

She can see the Star Forces fleet returning with their escort of mobile armors and mobile suits identified as the **TS-MA5F** _Exus Dragoon, _the **MSN-001A1** _Delta Plus_ a prototype MS and **RGZ-91** amass production type and an **RGZ-95** _ReZEL_. New mobile suits the AF fielded to replace their old _Dagger L_, _Windams_ and others. Most of their old MS were retooled for civilian use like construction and mining works while the rest were dismantled and their parts recycled.

Seeing those new machines is making Ezalia depressed and it is because Zaft mobile suit development problems that started with Dr. Adon B. Aaynlam disappearance, the loss of valued data in the R&D department database, their prototypes MS, sabotage or destroyed and even several key members of the R&D, whose identity are known only by Zaft are found murdered.

Few people outside Zaft knew about this and those who know have kept it quiet. To keep the public from asking why no new model are coming out, and Zaft made a few excuses like, _downgrading the military during peacetime_ and _no new MS deployment was necessary for the next ten years_.

The public bought it…for a while.

Zaft is unable to field new machines to replace their old ones and even now Zaft is hurrying to rebuild their database to develop new MS which is not easy. What they can do for now is to deploy new MS which is nothing more than their old MS with cosmetic changes.

While Zaft is working on getting their MS program up and running again, the AF have continued theirs offworld, which is far from prying eyes, incorporating new innovation with new materials and advance alien technology to make their machines more powerful with highly trained pilots at the helm.

There was no way to gauge of how good the AF MS are, but given the fact that they have access to resources Zaft can only dream of, then Ezalia assumes them to be far more formidable than they thought them to be.

"Damn you to hell Adon!" Ezalia curse the name that gave her a headache the size of Mt. Everest after what she discovered and now wishing she never had.

**Artemis  
>Governor Woolsey Office<strong>

So, what do you think?" the President asks Woolsey who just returned from Io

"I think that… their leaders will start crapping in their pants once they start reading the files we gave them"

"But will they cooperate with us" Woolsey asks

"Probably," the president answered "they have a number of reasons why they have to, still, they will make some demands for their cooperation and most likely we will do the same…reasonable ones of course. I won't let this country slide back into that pit again" he shakes his head "I have no intention of letting years of hard work be spoiled. Our new path…it gave us two steps forward from everyone else, so we won't be taking three steps back"

The president opens one of the screens showing a battle record, between Anubis forces and an unnamed System Lord somewhere in the galaxy. The battle looks like an even match fight as the system lords fighting Anubis is learning, adapting and developing their own mobile suit warfare tactics, upgrading their own machine to do better in the battlefield. Yet it was not enough to hold back Anubis because Ba'al has all the data and necessary knowledge to use the suits to its maximum potential.

Interstellar mobile suit warfare is just as violent and vicious as it was on Earth and for the past year, Anubis forces have been gaining ground and with it many medium and lower class Goa'uld Lords started to side with Anubis.

"If our refugees from Chulak are of any indication, then…it's getting worst out there"

"We may not have the luxury to implement our Exodus Operation completely Mr. President" Woolsey and told him "we may need to send out what ships we have now and head towards the Patch"

"The Briar Patch" the President mutters

(From Star Trek: Insurrection)

**Briar Patch** the common name for a thicket formed by any of a number of unrelated thorny plants, it is also describe an area of space that starships usually avoids due to various radiation sources and energy fluctuations impairs communications systems, making it difficult for vessels inside the nebula to make contact with those outside the nebula. Cloud pockets of metreon gas, a highly volatile substance of unknown composition, made travel through the nebula difficult as well.

Within Briar Patch are several Starsystems with planets capable of human habitation, and that stargate travel is the only means to reach these isolated systems.

"It's an ideal place for our people to hide out because it's far enough away from the system lords territory" Woolsey said "the planets are habitable, rich in resources for us to start over and once we disable the gate systems in and around the patch, then we are safe from being discovered"

"That is if we can get there" said the President

"We can't use the gate outbound travel" Woolsey said "we still can't figure out how Anubis is able to track our outbound movements, so going there thru the gate is out of the question"

"So our only option is via spaceships" the heaves a sigh at the problem

The president thought about it for a moment, then he remembers his discussion with Hammond and the rest of SG-1 about Briar Patch and their search for the Lost City of the Ancients which they believe is the key to save Earth from invasion. Searching for the Lost City of the Ancients that said to possess a powerful weapon system is a long shot or a Hail Mary Pass, not that it's unusual for SG-1where they have made successful long shots a few times.

"I will have to discuss this with the Joint Chiefs, until then, we will continue building the ships as planned"

"Yes Sir"

"Continue with your negotiations with our guest, meanwhile, I need to deal with a treacherous rogue back at the office" he said with tint venom in his voice with the sense of enjoying every moment of dispensing pain to someone.

"Treacherous rogue, who"

"Kinsey" the president answered "Lady Cagalli is about make a Video call with Kinsey as a surprise guest, which we are not suppose to know but we do, thanks to our Intel boys"

"I thought we have a policy regarding no contact with anyone from the CSA government especially him!"

"Oh we do, but this guy has been trying to get in contact with us for years now and it's getting to be pain" he answered and on the president face is a grin that stretches from ear to ear "time for someone to tell Kinsey to screw himself"

The Commonwealth States of America was created from the former member nation of the Atlantic Federation who broke away in the midst of post war recovery efforts. In the beginning, 5 members nation break away by walking out of the AF Parliament and then the rest of the AF member nation representatives followed suit including several members of governments, advisors and top economists and major corporations who sees the AF as lost cause or an empty purse to fleece.

They formed the Commonwealth States of America and the rest of the world welcomed the new organization with open arms. For the remnants of the Atlantic Federation, they see this as an act of betrayal far worse than losing the war.

Unable to do anything, the AF vows to go on despite the withdrawal of many of their members, so they once again re-organize the government, returning back to a pre-AF era administration.

In the years after the CSA broke away from the AF, they enjoyed a modest economic growth and good relations with the other nations, but when the AF regained its space presence, the CSA found itself in a slow declining economy, rising unemployment due to losing trade and commerce with other nations and also a population that's becoming more and more dissatisfied on how their government is running the country due to the fact that the CSA is really less than a democracy.

Lately, the growing voice from the people who wants to rejoin the Atlantic Federation is increasing. Many are becoming openly vocal about it, saying that the current government leaders of the country are giving too much control to the corporations, special interest groups and power broker whose only concern is their business and not the welfare of the people as a whole.

Civil Rights and Civil Liberties have taken a back seat, the judicial system have become more and more inclined to side with corporations and the wealthy upper class elites of society and as trade and business declines, the lines to the unemployment office stretches, and those who still have a job is not very happy with their meager earnings where taxes takes a big bite, leaving them with enough to pay utility bills costs, food, clothing and rent payments.

In an attempt to get more business, the CSA backed up by a number of corporations are trying to get into the lucrative AF market but they found themselves blocked or blacklisted by the AF government, making it a crime for anyone who tries to do business with them.

The CSA has no embassy in the AF as the AF has no embassy in the CSA, so any communication done between them is first routed to a third party like Orb. The AF have done no such contact or diplomatic ties not since the walkout and while the CSA have time and again tried to make diplomatic relations with the AF, the AF but shows no interest and rebuff all attempts of communication.

The newest CSA attempt to gain a diplomatic presence is a realtime communication with the Orb Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha with the CSA President Robert Kinsey, and seeing the man who led the infamous walkout at the AF parliament was all but infuriating for the AF President.

"I have never expected, that you, of all people, would do something like this, Cagalli Yula Athha!" the president exclaimed

"We made it clear then and I will make it clearer to you now" he started to speak the party line policy

"The Atlantic Federation has no intentions in doing business or establishes diplomatic relations with the CSA, and that is absolute!" he said and looks sharply straight at Kinsey

"Though we may have recognized them as a sovereign nation... well that doesn't mean squat to most of us!" he said

"_Sir, if you hear him out, you'll understand and what he's offering you and a gift"_ before Cagalli could say another syllable, President Hayes quickly cut her off before saying more

"Save it Ms. Athha whatever he's offering, I won't accept it especially from him, and as for a gift, well my mother always says 'Beware of Greek Bearing Gifts'," he said

"He and the others, who walk out of the Atlantic Federation at a time when we needed everyone to get the country back on its feet, are nothing but a bunch of 'Rats off a Sinking Ship' and he's the biggest rat of them all"

The phases very much says everything, of how they feel about Kinsey and the CSA, where then until now, they haven't forgiven them and President Hayes calling another country leader, the CSA President Robert Kinsey, a rat, on his face is the height of insult.

The president starts calmly "You left us holding the bag Robert. You made THIS country, and her people suffer, you damn dirty rat" he said imitating a Bogart tone

"The public will have my head if I ever accept anything from you, and even if the world will end tomorrow, this country's policies towards the CSA won't change" he said "there is nothing you have that we want or need from you, your corporate masters"

"This conversation is over!" he exclaimed

"_Don't you dare cut me off, I demand to be heard!"_ Kinsey spoke up realizing that he's going to lose another opportunity to speak with him

"Try going on a talk show"

"_If you give me a chance maybe we could,"_ Hayes cut the line and the image on the screen disappears and the look of desperation in his face. He then open a line to the Sec. of defense "Arthur, I'm rerouting any calls from Lady Cagalli to you, can you talk to her for a while"

"_No problem, I'll talk to her Henry" _he replied

"Thanks" and then closed the line

General Hammond was watching from the side and has enjoyed seeing Kinsey sweat like a pig in a rotisserie, most likely to his surprise and failure of another attempt gone wrong.

"He seems very desperate"

"He's just a dog to his corporate masters as much as Copland was to Logos" Hayes said

"So I take it that, Robert is being let go?" the president nodded

"After four years of stagnate economy and his popularity is now an all time low not to mention, the public is up in arms, oh yeah he's desperate" the president said agreeing

"He needs an image boost, which is why he's groveling in front to get into our good side" Hayes smiled with the thought of Kinsey suffering "The man deserves every pain and suffering he gets"

"Enough talk about him for now," the President said changing the subject "What's the word on SG-1"

"They have a lead on where to find the Lost City, Mr. President" Hammond answered "A week ago, SG-3 onboard the (BC-305) _Wisconsin, _found another repository of knowledge at **P3X-439,** the knowledge found there is the key to find the lost city" General Hammond reported

"SG-1 follows thru on that lead, and I gave them a support of five SG teams along with a battalion of marines and two mecha units as well as the army corps of engineer so that they could extract the repository or destroy it on site if necessary, and I even diverted the (BC-309) _Santa Cruz_ to reinforce the Wisconsin"

"That's quite a force you sent, just to recover one repository"

"The knowledge of the Ancients spans millions of year's sir, to lose it will be tragic, to have it fall into the hands of the Goa'uld is criminal"

"Point taken" the President said agreeing with Hammond

**Orb Royal Palace**

"Don't you dare cut me off, I demand to be heard!" Yelled Kinsey at the screen

"_Try going on a talk show"_

"If you give me a chance maybe we could work something out... HENRY!" the screen went blank right in front of him

"Dammit!" he curse as he slammed his fist on the table

"Get him back" he said to Cagalli

"Sir, I am afraid," Cagalli started to explain when Kinsey cut him off

"I SAID GET HIM BACK DAMMIT, HE HAS NO RIGHT TO CUT ME OFF LIKE I'M SOME NOBODY FROM THE STREETS!" he roared in anger

"Well he just did, Mr. President" Cagalli pointed out, not exactly like being spoken to like that and she's now playing a glaring game with the man with desperation written all over his face. Kinsey back off and angrily walk out of the Cagalli's office, sensing that his welcome has just ran out

"You are welcome, Sir!" she said as he walks out _'Jerk!'_ she shouted out in her thoughts and regretting of why she let that man in his office in the first place

When Kinsey left she gathered up the Emirs of Orb to scream at the faces who thought this was a good idea and then they discuss what just happened and what kind of damage done when they let Kinsey in. Then Cagalli made an online conference call to the president again, however, her call were redirected to a friend, the AF Secretary of Defense, Arthur Simms.

"_The President wouldn't hold it against you of what you did but 'took a deep breath and release' he is not exactly happy about you pulling that kind of surprise Rep. Attha, you of all people should have known that the CSA and Robert Kinsey are considered taboo here in the Atlantic Federation"_

"I'm very sorry but, it was not my intentions to cause discomfort for you and your people Secretary Simms" Cagalli said apologizing "I was merely trying to bridge the gap between the two countries"

"_It's not so much of a gap but a Grand Canyon covered in sharp stones and an Acid River flowing"_ he said back _"No one here wants a bridge be built princess, not as long Kinsey and his cohorts are at the other side waiting to loot and plunder"_ Simms leans back and remembers the past and then look at Cagalli

"_It was the third year of the post war recovery, that man suddenly, led a secession of member nations and he and his cohorts walkout on us and created their commonwealth with the support of the private sectors, businesses, corporation and military. They turn their backs on us! That son of a bi-"_ Simms finally notice that he's balling his hand in anger and hit his table and was about to rant but stop himself_. _Simmsexpressionlooks like he's about to blow a vein out of anger but controlled it and calms down as he realized what he just did

"_Pardon me for my outburst, Lady Cagalli,"_ he said apologizing

"_The President rejection of Kinsey offer or Gift was the right thing to do because; it would be tantamount to committing political suicide if he did accept it"_

"Surely there's room for reconciliation"

"_Only if the people of the AF wants it, Lady Cagalli" _he said_ "It's only been four years and many people still remembers the days of them standing in the middle of winter, in long lines to the bakery just to buy one loaf of bread, of soup kitchens and ...very, very long lines to the unemployment offices" _he said

"_We had 50 million people unemployed, that's 5 million unemployed for each state, our money have been devalued and to pay our debts we pay had to pay in enormous sums of gold, silver, precious stone, artworks, anything of value...we even... sold the Statue of Liberty._ Simms felt a pain remembering that scene of the Statue of Liberty being dismantled, boxed and shipped to Macau because it was sold to a wealthy businessman and he use it as a display for a theme park.

The Statue of Liberty was resold back to the AF ten times the amount last year.

" _Not since the twentieth century Great Depression of the 1930s America, had my country experiences such a horrible state and during which, few people came to help us, others came to give their help but it came with a price that's too much for us to afford. For three years, this country's people, languishes in despair and hopelessness except for a few of us working to the bone to get this country back on its feet. We fought the despair and the hopelessness, we fought every attempt of another break up, fought back terrorism funded by outsiders, and when we got our space presence back...many nations including the CSA, sent an invasion fleet led by former comrades in arms who thinks we can be pushed around…well we fought back and won"_

"But sir," Simms raises his hand before Cagalli could say another word

"_Now we also have some other issues with them, most notably, the very people pulling the strings behind Kinsey"_

"Pulling the strings" Cagalli knows what that means all too clearly as Simms pick up a few file folders on his desks for Cagalli to see

"_See these files, well these are files of people we kept under surveillance in the CSA, names of people we declared as a direct threat to the federation because they belong to an organization like Logos"_ he said

"_Among those we have under surveillance were former economic and financial power brokers who once work with the government. We fired them because we found out that they were the associates of Logos and they profited heavily during the two wars. These people make Logos look like a bunch of street peddler and called themselves, the __**Trust**__."_

"The Trust"

"_Now ever since we open up the rest of the galaxy-'ahem' I mean solar system, the Trust have been trying to get back in, because this is where the wealth and power is now"_

"You are keeping them out"

"_Both by the law and immigration, we blacklisted all of them with orders to shoot on site if they even try to take a step inside the country"_

"That's a bit extremely harsh don't you think"

"_It's far better than the alternative that many of my colleagues suggested...but those are quite...unethical"_

"Unethical" Cagalli can guess but when she saw Simms doing the 'slitting the neck' gestures, she decided just to nod "Now that is a bit extreme"

"_They are dangerous Lady Cagalli" _he said

"_When the AF began to reform and reorganize the government and the system, many influential people did not like it because it intrudes in their interest but, we did it anyway" _Simms said as he place the files back to his desks

"_The government continued its reforms and reorganization starting from the executive, judicial, military and parliament, to the financial system, we enacted strict regulations on the banks and market and many more reforms are made to make sure there is fairness to all. However, many businesses and corporations didn't like our reforms and many politicians in their pocket have tried to stop these reforms but couldn't. _

_Have we not done these reforms then nothing will change here, and so, in act of spite, they supported Kinsey cessation from the Atlantic Federation and they invested huge sums of money to his CSA"_

"But why secede, why not take over the federation, I mean pardon me but, why didn't they do what Logos did"

"_They wouldn't get far if they did try something like that and also,"_ he adds _"secede and declare a new organization has a better ring to it than taking over a government of a defeated nation, a nation after the war is flat broke, deep in debts and has no friends to turn to...we were very much alone...I guess...that's probably why so many followed him" _Simms still remembers the day when representatives from many nations walk out most of them were once his friends and they couldn't look at him in the eye as they walk pass him and hasn't forgotten the feeling of betrayal from his so called friends.

"_Those who followed Kinsey, he promises them a revitalization of their economy which...everyone desperately needed, and this was done by using the Trust money and their connections in both the government and private sectors in many non AF countries. So, with their backing, the CSA attained recognition, Kinsey hailed a hero who led his people out of bondage like Moses and we the villain, played as the Pharaoh of Egypt"_

"I never heard of this...Trust group you are talking about"

"_They have many names and their members varies and unlike the Logos who's only business is producing weapons, the Trust has their hands on anything that can make a buck, including Kinsey, CSA" _

-o-

When Kinsey establish the CSA, everyone welcome them as the symbol of freedom from the tyrannical and corrupt Atlantic Federation, but as time passes and fortunes changes, so does people's opinion and as the world took a second look at the CSA, they found it being run no different than the Atlantic Federation when Logos was pulling the strings, only in this set up, it is the Trust.

Kinsey accepting the Trust help has turns him into a puppet, obeying every tug of his strings by the Trust, and this has become detrimental to Kinsey, CSA.

As years pass by, government mismanagement and widespread corruption is now plaguing Kinsey administration, sections of their national budget is funding ghost projects, buying machines, equipment and materials triple the original price, pay rolling government employees that doesn't exist and funding departments that doesn't exist.

Many businesses and corporations owned by the Trust have been getting off easy from the authorities, ranging from environmental to criminal issues. People suddenly found themselves living in a as police state as their civil rights and civil liberties are being put aside in the name of National Security.

The CSA military is rumored to have been infiltrated by the Trust that a number of promotions and important position posting are being filled with officers with questionable backgrounds and some have past history with Blue Cosmos and Logos.

With all of these issues plus their declining economy, the CSA have become more and more unstable as the public have become more and more vocal in their dissatisfaction, resorting to rallies and civil disobedience and they are severely put down by the local authorities and at times, the military are deployed to it as well.

-o-

"_I'll send you a file about them and have your Intel group verify it"_

"Uhmn, thanks" she replied "That's very generous of you"

"_Don't mention it my dear, Orb have been good to us for many years and doing good business with your country have helped fix up this broken down nation"_

**P3X-439**

In orbit above the planet, the BC-305 _Wisconsin_ and the BC-309 _Santa Cruz_ is doing a death dance with six of Anubis Ha'tak mothership and hundreds space borne enemy mobile suits. The two earth ships fought the enemy toe to toe, deploying their mobile suits squads, giving SG-1 and the others time to evacuate thru the Stargate.

The Wisconsin opens up with salvos of VLS fired missiles both antiship and anti aircraft, dual railguns firing depleted naquadah-potassium rounds, Valiant's Mk. 8 and its Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm High-energy Beam Cannon, and though it look more like the ones installed on the Archangel, the ones on the Wisconsin are upgraded versions with ten times the punching power and range. The three Gottfried's, one at the front, one at the back and one at the bottom, gives the ship a nearly 360 degrees line of fire, so anything in its line of fire gets itself blasted apart. Yet despite the Gottfried's impressive range and firepower, it's one of the least effective weapons against a modified Ha'tak shields.

The Ha'tak own weapons is wrecking havoc on the shields of the Earth built warships and Colonel Everett Young, Wisconsin commander, is trying desperately to hold a defensive position while the Santa Cruz is doing high speed hit and run attacks as the 309 are designed to do.

The two ships also deployed their squadrons of Exus D mobile armors, ReZEL and **GAT**-**X105E **_Strike Noir_ piloted by veterans with skills and experience that has been honed with training and technology that Anubis mobile suits were dropping like flies and yet despite the impressive number of kills, Anubis has more, for a single Ha'tak can carry more than 20 to 30 mobile suits, while the SGC ships carries no less than 12 each.

Colonel Everett orders, was to hold off Anubis forces so that the troops on the ground can evacuate thru the Stargate safely. His ship took every beating while it shoots down any Goa'uld troop-mobile suits transports and Al'kesh bombers that try to land on the surface.

"Keep shooting down those transports and bombers," Everett orders and then a round from the Goa'uld high energy plasma round broke thru the shields and struck Hanger bay 2

"Sir, we lost shields, Hanger bay 2 is completely destroyed" reported by an officer

"Deploy the Interceptors!" Everett orders "Keep those mobile suits away from us!"

The **Interceptors** are units similar to the **ZGMF-X666S **_Legend_ **DRAGOON **Units (**D**isconnected **R**apid **A**rmament **G**roup **O**verlook **O**peration **N**etwork with a beam spike) and **Orb-01** _Akatsuki_ '**Shiranui'** pack, which is a mobile beam turret system and a deployable lightwave barrier field.

Deploying the Interceptors was reinforce the ships defense by absorbing some of the pounding from the Ha'tak weapons and still intent on holding the line for their people down the planet.

Then suddenly, a major blow hit them as one of Everett bridge officers directed his attention to the Santa Cruz

"Sir, the Santa Cruz!"

"Oh My God" Everett watch in horror as the Santa Cruz found itself cornered and taking heavy damage from all sides. They can see emergency escape pods being deployed and thenn they watch the ship take a sharp turn and gunned its engines to max speed towards the nearest Ha'tak, crashing thru the shields and explode, taking two other ships in a Naquadah amplified thermal nuclear explosion.

Along with the Ha'taks are several dozen mobile suits, transports and bombers got caught by the explosion, while the remaining Goa'uld forces are still dazed of what just happened, have found themselves being shot to pieces by earth mobile suits and armor who are taking their enemies stunned moment for granted.

During this moment, Everett got a message from the planet surface, SG-1 and the rest have evacuated safely, and it was time to leave, but not Everett do one last act.

"Recall all the mobile suits and prepare to fire all Mark VIII on the enemy except for one on the surface" he said "target the ruins," pointed "we'll make sure nothing of value will fall to the Goa'uld"

As the last mobile suits and mobile armor towing or carrying escape pods from the Santa Cruz, squeeze into the only undamaged hanger bay, Everett ordered the firing of the last of the remaining antiship missiles on the Ha'tak and on the planet surface, and then went into Hyperspace.

The Mark VIII detonated just a few feet from the surface, vaporizing everything from their equipments, mecha and the ruins city itself, leaving nothing for the Goa'uld to plunder.

In the safety of hyperspace, Everett is hoping that this _'fool's errand'_ as he calls it was worth it because it cost them a ship and hundreds of soldiers, just to find a lost city that may not even exist anymore.

**To be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Gundam SEED Destiny  
>PS. Grammar Purists get lost! <strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 **

**Politics  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SGC NORAD **

As the Wisconsin limps for home port at asteroid **AC195 **under _Mirage Colloid_ because their cloaking device damage from the battle, while SG-1 and the rest of the expeditionary forces that was sent to retrieve the repository, have return home to Earth via Stargate without leaving one person behind.

General Hank Landry is heading for the Infirmary after he reported to the president of the mission to retrieve another ancient repository and the loss of one of their precious starships. He sees SG-1 leader lying on the bed being check up by Dr. Frasier

"That was really stupid Jack" General Landry remark

"Stupid is right, but please don't shout" General O'Neill pleads while groaning in pain in the SGC infirmary, after getting another ancient repository downloaded in his head.

"What the hell you were thinking putting your head to where you know well enough to stay away from!"

"Sir, General O'Neill thought that there was no choice, General Landry," O'Neill groans again while Col. Carter explains

"Six of Anubis Ha'tak showed up right after we arrive on the planet. There was no time to remove the repository" the nodded

"Everett gave me a report…we lost the Santa Cruz, but most of the crew is safe but Captain Johnston was killed when he crash the ship at a Ha'tak destroying it and two more"

"Damn!" O'Neill cursed

"Everett nuked the site, destroying everything, which is better than Anubis having the repository" he said approving of the repository destroyed. He sigh at O'Neill's condition "Still Jack, getting another download is risky as it is, especially to you" the General said

"I hope it's worth it"

For a couple of days O'Neill is continuously being observed for any signs of change and just as before, O'Neill shows all of the symptoms of the repository rewriting his brain again like before.

In one of the rooms of SGC base, O'Neill started typing on keyboards and writing on touch screen pads like a man possessed. The SGC Quantum Computer is using advanced crystal control technology they reverse engineered from the Goa'uld and these computers are the most powerful computers in the world and it is perfect for a guy who got ancient knowledge downloaded into his head.

At another room are cabinet size data storage systems are being filled to capacity, which seemed next to impossible because the storage systems are crystal tech based and yet it has happened.

So O'Neill opens lines to other data storage systems in the base and it's still, it's not enough.

"What do you mean it's not enough" the General said "We have seven QC's in the base and all are designed to hold vast amount of data, far beyond anything the world currently have, thanks to alien tech"

"Sir, our QC here is incapable of holding the massive amount of data from the ancient repository so Colonel O'Neill just open a line of communication to all the other QC… throughout the country" she said" Sir, we counted 200 QC are now link to ours and are transferring data in massive amounts to all of them" Carter said surprising the general of the revelation of how truly massive the amount of data stored in O'Neill head

"It's that BIG?!"

"Maybe even bigger sir and I don't think that, 200 QC's may be enough to hold 30 million years worth of knowledge, sir" Carter answered

"Dear God" the general slumps down on his chair and pulls a bottle of Maalox from his cabinet "Has O'Neill found out where the lost city of the ancients?"

"He has sir; at least I think he does" Carter did not sound confident

"You think he does, that's not exactly helping Col." The General said "What is he doing now?"

"Sir, Colonel O'Neill is at the hanger bay modifying the hyperdrive of a Tel'tak cargo ship in order to go faster and long range"

"Why take only the Tel'tak?"

"The Colonel thinks that we can't afford anymore losses, so just SG-1, Master Bra'tac and one other will go along this time, also," she shows the General a 'PC Tablet' "the Colonel is also building a device to disable Anubis ability to track our offworld travel and also upgrades and modifications for our shields and city shields were installing in all our major cities"

"I see" The said nodded in understanding "So when can you leave"

"In three days sir"

Three days later, a Tel'tak left Earth in cloak and headed straight for deep space

**Aprillius colony**

At that same day, Ezalia returned to the Plants and she immediately went straight to the Plants Supreme Council Hall where every member of council is there to greet her and congratulate her on her successful mission

"All right the greetings is over, all of you get out, NOW!" she shouted

"Ezalia" the chairman and the rest was shock the sudden change of attitude

"This is now a private meeting that the chairman needs to know first" she said "And he really needs to this first" she insisted

"Ezalia, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad"

"MY MISSION…well I got me more that I bargained, but if you to know now, well fine" she growled "get some food in here and crank up the coffee makers" she ordered

'_This is going to be a long day'_ she muttered

The Plants Supreme Council is now on lockdown, which means no one is to disturb them less it was an emergency, and for the next 10 hours, the council lock themselves in their supposedly shielded council chamber, arguing and screaming at each other after Ezalia drop a bomb shell on their laps.

"**THIS IS CRAP!"** shouted in disbelief by one of the council members

"Do you expect us to believe this, that the Atlantic Federation has this…**Stargate?** that takes them to other star system in a blink of an eye, and this report about Dr. Adon B. Aaynlam, he's an alien using a human as host?"

"I know it's hard to believe but it's all true" Ezalia said

"Believe me; I myself was skeptical of their claims at first, but when they revealed their technological superiority, their knowledge base and the scope of how far they have gone, which by the way, I found myself looking at a Star Forces military base at Proxima" she said still in awe from the experience

"Proxima, as in…Proxima Centauri, they have a base on Proxima Centauri?!" asks in confirmation by councilor Canaver and Ezalia just nods to confirms it

"Yes, I saw it when we, and I mean the delegates visited Proxima via the _Prometheus_, the Star Forces very first FTL capable starship" Ezalia answered councilwoman Canaver "the travel took less than 30 seconds and we were there, looking at a Wheel type class space colony orbiting Proxima, and there they are mining mineral ores called _Trinium_, the very rare material primarily used to build their starships and mobile weapons armor"

Ezalia put a flash drive on a computer terminal and showed them of videos Proxima, a Star Forces base and connected underneath it…an _orbital elevator_ (not as grandiose as the one on MSG 00 but big enough)

"That's a Wheel type class colony and it is a heavily armed and heavily fortified battle fortress and was built by several companies in the AF and they are the same people who built that orbital elevator connected underneath it, that brings up resources from the planet below and brings down colonists and delivers supplies from Earth" she pointed

"That Orbital Elevator is just a prototype design for a much more larger one the AF is planning to build one here on Earth, but the serious problem of building one is the Goa'uld coming here has cause a setback, and so, the project building Earth orbital elevator is put on hold" she seated back and continued to talk

"For the past ten years since they have open the Stargate, the AF secret military division known as Stargate Command, have been secretly building up their strength out there, gathering resources, claiming unclaimed territories, establishing colonies and research centers, making trade deals from other planets, alliances and friends from both humans and aliens.

They created an interstellar economy out there and all the gains they made whether it was big or small is now flowing here on Earth, enriching the Atlantic Federation with unimagined technology, knowledge and resources" she took another sip of water to quench her drying throat before continuing

"They kept this secret quite well, weaving a web of disinformation that kept the rest of the world in the dark for ten years, making us all guess as to how the AF is revealing so many advancements which we were led to believe that it came from an alien spaceship they found, out there" she said

"That alien spaceship is real though…but it was a damn distraction, a display piece…a decoy for the real prize" she heaves a sigh

"I would have dismissed all of this as lies and deceit if I wasn't on a starship, travelling beyond the speed of light towards another star system GOD! Everything I have seen over there was overwhelming and intimidating, and that's scares me"

"This will push Zaft to the edge, you know that Ezalia" Chairman Dresden said

"Ezalia, are you aware what this will do to Zaft and to all of us?" he said to her "should this get out of public, it will change everything, and Zaft," the chairman never finish his sentence because Ezalia cut him off

"Oh yeah, Zaft will be livid and asking for more money to build more of their weapons to match the Star Forces or are maybe they plan to building another Genesis Cannon to add the one they just finish building?"

"Genesis…I don't know what you're," Ezalia slams his fist on the table stunning the chairman others

"Oh cut the crap Dresden!" she shouted at him "I don't like being played ignorance!" She then shows images and blue prints of the Genesis Cannon, and this shock everyone, especially the Chairman.

"Where did you,"

"I got it from them Star Forces Intel group, and they have such an amazing scanners that gives them a very detailed scan of Zaft secret project far out at sector 12 where you named it as _**'Project Solar Ray'**_ which is a fancy name for a **Genesis Cannon**!" When Ezalia spoke the word Genesis, one of the council members drop a mug of coffee on the floor "I'm guessing from everyone expression that…you never told them that Zaft was building a new version of the Genesis weapon" she said

"Solar Ray, wait do they have a spy here, in the council?!"

"Not that I know of" she answered "But then, they have a lot people spying and observing us, as much as we have spies observing them, except they have a better espionage and counterespionage group than we do and they are far better in keeping their secrets than we do" she said

"The Star Forces knew that Zaft was building that damn cannon you are disguising as a cylinder type colony"

"If they knew about this then why," she answered before the chairman finishes his question

"They want it to be added to the defense of Earth, that's why" she said and then pulled a letter envelope with the AF President Seal and handed over to the Chairman

"What's this?"

"A request from the Atlantic Federation President" she answered

"President Henry Hayes request that Zaft and Orb and every able space military power on Earth, to fight by their side with the Star Forces, so that they can oppose the Goa'uld threat"

It took them a moment to digest that detail and then one member of council broke the silence

"Is that man out of his mind?!" councilwoman Kari Lester said in outrage "does he expect us and Zaft to roll over for him and do what he wants? Does he think he could blackmail us to," Ezalia cuts her off

"This is a **request**, not a **blackmail,** stupid!" Ezalia yelled at the councilwoman which she's taken aback in surprise at Ezalia calling her stupid

"Hayes expects us to have some common sense if we are to survive when the Goa'uld come and they will come!" and then she adds

"President Hayes is offering us a wealth of knowledge, resources and cooperation in return for our participation. It can help the Plants and all of our people tremendously in the long run"

"No disrespect but, the last time they have allies, they detonated a Cyclops bomb underneath them, in Alaska" said one of the councilors who is rejecting the offer "I am against this"

"So noted" Ezalia replied back "But that was a different time, and the people who did that are all dead and gone and their ashes cast into the winds" Ezalia said defending and said

"We can negotiate with them for a better deal" Ezalia said "they are willing to make compromises, but they won't ask us again if we say no, and if we reveal this to the rest of the world, it would not matter to them, as they have contingency plans to protect their country should everyone start to become hostile at them again"

"We also have to consider the other countries like Orb, Eurasia, East Asia and others invited to Artemis" she pointed out "I talk to Orb representative Argyle, and he is going to advise Lady Cagalli to cooperate with the AF," she said and seriously tells them

"We don't act now we will be left behind"

"Ezalia" Eileen spoke up and asks "don't you think that this is a bit strange for the AF to act this nice to us" said by Eileen Canaver as she is a bit suspicious of the AF motives

"I ask the same thing myself the same question Eileen, and believe me, seeing them playing nice with us, with our history with them is giving me shivers to my bones" Ezalia heaves a sigh as she leans back into her seat and looking up the ceiling

"They made no secret of their distaste of us and yet, despite all that, they are willing themselves to work with us, cooperate with us and that shows how afraid they are of the alien threat called the Goa'uld, especially this Goa'uld called Anubis" she looks towards the others

"Can we afford to say no, and if we did, what will that cost us?" he asks them all and one member of council spoke up Yuri Amalfi

"The Opportunity to have the universe at our finger tips, lost" then the chairman spoke up somber

"This is the reason why so many of the Earth Sphere brightest minds are heading to the AF… because the AF can offer them what we can't…at least, we once did"

"The **PLANTS** once stands for, the **P**roductive **L**ocation **A**lly on **N**exus **T**echnology, supposedly the manufacturing of new products and resources and the development of new technology for the benefit of humanity" Eileen said solemn "After the first war, we renamed ourselves as the **P**eople **L**iberation **A**cting **N**ation of **T**echnology to affirm that we are an independent nation"

"Ten years" the chairman mutters "after the second war, we focus too much on our industry to produce employment, resources to sell or trade for the needs of the people and lastly, security." The last one brought a bad aftertaste.

"We have built one massive armed forces, with a budget that's out of control, in order to protect us against an enemy we can't stop and its bankrupting us!" And with that, it sobers all of them to the reality of what the Plants have become nowadays.

The Plants colonies whose goal is to expand the fields of science, research and development for mankind benefit… were now a shadow of they once were, as they primarily focus on the immediate needs of their people as they feel confident of their high standing in the Earth Sphere.

However, in the years after the AF reveals Artemis to the world, the Plants is experiencing a steady rise in unemployment, due to declining orders and demands for their products on Earth. Their people, either naturals or coordinators with specialized skill sets, have started leaving the colonies to find jobs and opportunities elsewhere while the rest are living in government welfare for the past four years.

The highest in demand for their skill set is ironically, the least place a coordinator would want to go, and that's the Atlantic Federation. Coordinators currently living and working there is not exactly safe, discrimination is still there but not tolerated, human rights watch dogs continues to observe and finds few violations, compared to the other countries including the Plants, where it is the exact opposite.

"It's times like these; I wish Lacus was still in council" Eileen remark which made everyone feels uneasy

"Ms. Clyne left this council four years ago…not since we voted to send a fleet to confiscate the Artemis from the AF and she voted against it" said the Chairman

"And I still wonder if we have handled it differently, then none of it would never have happened" Eileen said

"Lacus left this council is because your policy towards the AF were all wrong, and she warns all of you that there will be consequences to pay in the end and sadly, it did, and in the worst possible way for us" said Ezalia remembering the revelation of Zaft's unauthorized Black Ops, have damage the Council credibility as an effective governing body, for many believe that the Council authorized Zaft to destroy the AF Mass Driver project in Hawaii.

"Lacus have tried time and again to convince you all to change your policy towards the Atlantic Federation and yet, none of you even listens to her, to her warnings. Now here we are… we, are over our heads on deciding what do with all of this crap!" gesturing to the files she brought to the council.

"She's living in Orb with her husband Former Admiral Kira Yamato…" Eileen said shaking her head "both of them left the Plants after the Amended Treaty of Aprillius was signed and they move to Orb"

"We should call upon her to,"

"She wants nothing more to do with us" Eileen said cutting of Ezalia "Asking her to come back won't do any good…I tried"

"Well we should try again, because this is too important" Ezalia urged "And this time, maybe, you should** listen to her!**" she stressed the point

**Orb**

While the Plants Supreme Council contemplates on their choices, the Lioness of Orb, Lady Cagalli Yula Attha, is in her own meeting with friends and confidant, like the Second Orb Fleet Commander, Admiral Athrun Zala, Homeland Defense Force General Kisaka, Kira Yamato and Military Advisor, Andrew Waltfeld.

They are there to listen to the report of Third Orb Fleet Commander Admiral Murrue Ramius and Orb diplomatic representative to Artemis, Peter Argyle giving a report on their trip to Artemis where Cagalli is not just getting a contract to build ships but also getting a migraine the size of Mt. Everest.

"A distraction" she said in disbelief "You are saying that, all those Intel reports that we've been getting… about the AF Military finding a UFO…a prize spaceship found in Alaska, was nothing more than a decoy to divert our attention to the real treasure that bought them out of their predicament? This…Stargate"

"The Stargate is the real treasure and it literally, reshapes their nation and their perspective of the universe and is now reshaping us" Mr. Argyle said

"We all thought that, the UFO was just a hoax seven years ago, but then, four years ago, they unveiled their technological advances and made us believe that it came from a spaceship we thought it was a hoax. However, that spaceship we were meant to believe did exist but it's an excellent decoy, something to keep prying eyes occupied.

"That's kinda bit of elaborate, don't you think" Waltfeld said

"But it works and it kept us occupied, meanwhile, their interstellar economy that they have set up beyond our solar system seven years ago, is the one bringing all of the new materials, technology and knowledge, fueling their economic recovery, their growth and their return to being a superpower" Murrue said to him

"Everything they have been sharing with us is just a small part but that is not important right now" Murrue said as she lays the file about Anubis, about Dr. Aaynlam a.k.a. Ba'al

"Ba'al" Murrue starts "That _snakehead_ as President Hayes calls him, he's the man who made mobile suits as a weapon, and he has been selling it to other Goa'uld System Lords all across the galaxy which it's making him very rich, and while the mobile suits made the System Lords strong, it also made them weak by wasting their resources as they fight each other with their new toys. God! The man is acting like Logos and like Logos they align themselves with a powerful entity, and that is Anubis"

"Anubis military powers are beyond our abilities to defend against, which probably why the AF President ordered the building of those massive ships with FTL capability. To evacuate as many people off world to planetary colonies far from the Goa'uld reach" Argyle said

"The Jupiter Explorers, the Jupitris class ships…so this is the reason why they are building those ships…to flee the Earth?" Cagalli asks and Murrue nodded

"According to them, Stargate Command is unable to use their Stargate to send people offworld because Anubis is able to track their gate travel and the only way out of the system is by starships"

"Wait wait, if Anubis can track their offworld travel thru their Stargate, would that mean they are watching our solar system?" Kira asks curious

"Probably, but if they are, then they have to watch us as far as 20 light years without being detected by the Star Forces long range scanners, but the problem is, the Star Forces can't detect incoming vessels travelling in hyperspace" answered Murrue

"The Goa'uld could come here any moment, so we-" Cagalli quickly cut her off

"Mr. Argyle could you please stop a moment," she said as she sits down and rubs her forehead due to the migraine

"I don't believe this" she said "I sent you out to get the biggest construction contract since the construction of the Plants and instead, you brought me the biggest secret ever kept in the history of mankind…unbelievable!"

"I know this is hard to take in Lady Cagalli but, all of this is true" Mr. Argyle said

"Oh I believe it!" Cagalli said groaning at the headache she's having now "unbelievable but the truth"

"And they are using that truth to get us to do what they want us to do" Waltfeld said "everything they gave us is all crafted for us to get us motivated to join them"

"I thought so too" Mr. Argyle said agreeing "even though we can negotiate with them if we are uncomfortable with what they are offering, I do feel like they are motivating us to join them"

"If we refuse, then we may end up facing a powerful alien armada in the near future…an enemy we can't defend against let alone reason with" said Murrue

"Could we negotiate with these aliens…I mean, we could reason with them and,"

"President Hayes told me that they have tried that avenue of choice and other choices and it all failed as well, Lady Cagalli" Mr. Argyle said "the Goa'uld see humans as either slaves or host and if they can't do either…then they destroy us"

"So the only choice we have in order to survive is ally ourselves with the Atlantic Federation" Mr. Argyle nodded affirmatively and Cagalli now looks at the schedule for the next meeting with the AF leaders.

"The next meeting is in a few days from now…in Hawaii" she said "at Camp Gerard, near the site of the Gerard K. O'Neill Memorial"

"The AF turns that site into a memorial, to honor the men and women who tried to uplift their country after their defeat in the war, but was cut down by those who wants to keep them down" Kira remarks

"Many people are calling that place as 'the Second 911 site"

"It was a surprise terrorist attack and like the first 911 attack, it was a devastating blow and a turning point for the United States of America that we now know as the Atlantic Federation"

"And like the first 911 it too changed the world" Cagalli added and heaves a sigh

"We are going to Camp Gerard" she declared her decision "I want to personally talk to the President about all of this. Also…" Cagalli look at Kira and he knows that look anywhere.

"No!" Kira exclaim "You can't asks her"

"We need her Kira…so, can you asks her" Cagalli said pleading as Kira heave a sigh and then answered

"Cagalli, the last time Lacus held a public office in the Plants… two events didn't go well and everything fell apart" he said

"The First one, is the day the Atlantic Federation was cornered and forced to sign a treaty that Lacus disapproves. The next is when her fellow councilmen decided to send a fleet of ships to confiscate and if they can't, destroy the new AF Space Base and look what happens." Kira said remembering when the AF President declared their withdrawal of the Treaty of Aprillius, the Plants Supreme council decided to send a fleet to confiscate Artemis Base, to cut off the AF connection to space.

Thinking that it was an easy victory after the huge loss in a recent battle with a rogue fleet a while back, they sent an official fleet with the famed _Strike Freedom_ pilot in command. When they were half way there, they were confronted by the _Zaku Hunter_ himself, Col. Jack O'Neill, who commands three new lines of spaceships, and they are the most powerful ships that flew circles around them.

Kira first fleet command was a total rout, due to his inexperience in commanding a fleet in battle and the somewhat, _lack of respect _from his fellow senior officers, who most of them either finds him intimidating (for being the Ultimate Coordinator) or too young to have the rank of Admiral thanks to the Plants Council recommendation or just disliking him for some reason. All of that, ads up to problems to his command and this led to the worst defeat in Zaft's history.

His first command in battle was a humiliating defeat, and the next move the AF Star Forces made have pretty much shook the whole Cosmic Era at its foundation as they forced a change that made everyone still feeling shaky.

Kira left Zaft after Lacus decided to resign from the council just after the signing of the amended Treaty of Aprillius, a major blow for the Plants, especially for two people who contributed more to end two brutal wars in the pursuit for peace, are now leaving the Plants.

Four Years on, as the Plants is in a decline, the Atlantic Federation is rising all thanks to the Stargate.

"Lacus name still hold some weight and with recent events, I am pretty sure, everyone will listen to her seriously this time and her wise counsel will no longer be ignored"

Kira could agree to that, lately, there have been clamors for Lacus return as many people in the Plants, sees the current Plants leaders lacking in leadership and blames the continuous decline of the colonies on them.

"I'll talk to her but, I won't make any promises" Kira said

"Thank You"

**To be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Gundam SEED Destiny  
>PS. Grammar Purists get lost! <strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Songstress**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CE 80  
>Orb<strong>

Four Years Ago, during the peace conference in Orb, a last ditch effort to avert another war, the representative of the major powers on the Earth Sphere came with an iron fist approach to the dismay of Orb and other nations not wanting another war. The major powers demands that the Atlantic Federation to stand down and surrender or face a full scale invasion of their lands and terrestrial territories across the Earth Sphere.

Ambassador Dr. Elizabeth Weir of the Atlantic Federation gave the other representative nations of the Earth Sphere one response….

**NO!**

Having no patience in more talks and arguments that essentially goes nowhere, the AF decided to make a different approach. A demonstration of the Star Forces new weapon should war starts.

Blossoming in the night sky above Orb, even though it's several million miles away, the **Mark III** **'super nukes'** illuminated the night skies like a supernova with a shockwave that rattled the closest colonies like a mild wave hitting a tidal wave barrier. The Mark III needs not a direct hit for a kill, for the shockwave itself will kill everything around it and then some.

A frightening sight and a message was that was loud and clear, and when the Atlantic Federation Ambassador came forward and spoke with a cold voice to the representatives of the Earth Sphere

"_Six years ago, the governments of this Cosmic Era, lay down the all the blame, all the world sins, all the crimes, all the evil committed, placed onto my country and force my country to take the blame so that you, the rest of you, Hypocrites! You lay blameless in front your own people. _

_You used my country to hide your own association with Logos, your support to Blue Cosmos, your failures of being leaders of your people, of your nation._

_We admit to our own mistakes, our fault…can you say that? Can you lay down your own mistakes, your own fault…in front of your own people and say to them, that what we did was wrong…can you say that?_

_ N__o you can't _

_Let's be honest everyone, this so called peace we are in is a sham. My countrymen is suffering because you trick us to take the fall alone, and in doing so, you push my country them deeper into misery and despair while the rest of you rebuilt your own nation and prosper out of their expense. _

_You forced us to pay unreasonable war reparations with multiple reasons as to why we must pay, which are nothing more than camouflage excuses. It's nothing more than an act to… __**getting even**__ and to something very humanly simple …__**revenge**__._

_Three years ago, on an Island in the Hawaiian Islands chains, there now, buried two thousand men and women who tried to build a path to the stars in order to rebuild a broken nation… their work destroyed, their life taken…murdered in cold blood and made all of you very __**happy**__, which we know._

_Today…well, payback a bitch isn't it. However, the AF will not allow itself to… __**lower**__ to your level…just to have its own, __**revenge**__…today…we will __**forgive**__ you for what you have done to us in the past._

_Today, we offer you, two choices, to worm your way out, which is more than you gave us the last time._

_Choice One, __**WAR **__should you pursue this hostile act__and I assure you; we shall all burn… together_

_Choice Two, __**PEACE**__ and we will stand down and we all live in peace… but this time… it will be in our terms…fair terms… and not yours_

_Make a choice…NOW and quick…clocks ticking_

**Atlantic Federation Ambassador, Dr. Elizabeth Weir**

_**Present Day**_

**Ba'al Mothership**

Floating above another conquered planet is Ba'al Mothership and he has just received news from his electronic spies which he implanted on many of the Plants _Internet_, where it gathers information using advance search systems using keywords and then turn it into compressed data, then transmits it thru via subspace in undetectable short burst to a cloak satellites then bounce it to another satellite and another until it reaches Ba'al sanctum or his Mothership.

Information's sent by his electronic spies or **e-spies** are however several days to a week old. However, the data sent to him was informative enough to know what is happening on Earth. Ba'al kept Earth a close watch should they become a threat to him in the near future. This latest report from his e-spies reveals that the AF is opening their doors to formerly hostile neighbors and has just been invited to Artemis to begin trade talks.

Ba'al knows that the invitation to Artemis is a signal that the AF government is finally moving to involve the other nations in their project. A project to leave Earth to escape the coming soon invasion… an invasion they know that they cannot defend against.

Using the Stargate to move many people from Earth to another planet is not an option, thanks to his wormhole tracking systems which is the reason why the AF is building FTL capable spaceships. The intent is to move as many people away from Earth in order to save their civilization should Earth falls.

It's now ten years since the day he left the Plants, but his e-spies kept him well informed of what is happening in the Earth Sphere. Information from his e-spies shows indications that the AF is recovering at an astounding pace, and then he had a run in with the elusive _Tau'ri_, namely SG-1 team, about five years ago and soon he figured out how the AF is recovering so rapidly.

Ba'al was shock to find out that the Tau'ri are the humans from Earth using the Stargate network as their means to explore the galaxy, but also, to gather resources to restore the Atlantic Federation back into power.

**Stargate Command**, a division of AF Military, has restored the Atlantic Federation superpower status with a modest yet powerful, interstellar fleet capable of roaming the galaxy.

The Tau'ri, represented by Stargate Command, is considered a mild nuisance by the Goa'uld System Lords but lately, they are slowly rising up as a threat and would have been dealt with if not for the interference of the Asgard and the Goa'uld fears the Asgard that a treaty was signed to keep Earth safe…then Anubis came to town.

Anubis has ordered the destruction of all of Stargate Command offworld resources, bases and colonies, deny them Stargate travel and destruction of their spaceships should one is located. Anubis is well aware of Earth and the threat it represents to his rule and once he has dealt with the civil war with the other system lords, he will turn his sights on Earth and destroy it.

While Ba'al reads the latest's news from earth, he was interrupted by Anubis holographic image appearing before him. He made the standard Goa'uld greeting which bowing before the presence of his lord.

"_Ba'al"_

"Yes My Lord" Ba'al thoughts of why did he calls him this time and suspects that it's about the Tau'ri, and that it may be the time to deal with them

"_Prepare to assemble a fleet of 500 ships and ten thousand Mobile Suits,"_ he said_ "be ready to attack Yu territories at my command"_

"At once, My Lord" he replied with no hint of disappointment in his tone

'_For now, Earth's luck is holding… for now'_

**Orb**

After Kira had a meeting with Cagalli and the others; he went straight home to speak to his wife who at the moment is tending their backyard garden while the multitude of her _Haro's _toys are bouncing around and playing with each other.

It's been four years since the signing of the amended _Treaty of Aprillius,_ and it's also the same time Lacus resigned her position as the Plants Supreme Council Member because she has lost faith with the governing body of the Plants.

In the four years since she left the Plants, the colonies is on a steady decline, as unemployment is rising due to their economy's sluggish performance and Zaft continuous demand for more funding for their military projects and the expansion of the armed forces as their space territories grew ever larger in order to protect the Plants.

In these trying times, the Plants population is having a hard time adjusting to their current situation they are in, that many citizens left the Plants colonies to find work elsewhere in the Earth Sphere and whatever they earn, they send remittance to their cash strap families back home.

Surprisingly, many of them found work in the last place they choose to set foot on…the Atlantic Federation. People with specialized skill sets are in high demand in the AF. Mainly from the up and coming companies that sprouted up four years ago, rivaling the many mega corporations that abandon the AF and settled somewhere else.

Coordinators living and working in the AF were tolerated or racial tolerance has always been practiced in North America even before the formation of the Atlantic Federation. For it was only because of militant purist group like _'Blue Cosmos'_ whose violence and twisted idea of racial purity and _'Logos'_ who exploited the bad feelings of naturals as a means to earn a profit.

Human Rights observers based on the country are watching the AF carefully and gave reports of a few incidences but most are not serious yet some tries to over blow it. In a surprise twist, the Plants colonies are having a rash of race related violence and hate crimes, mostly against Naturals who represents only a quarter of the Plants population. Many observers however, are bias for the Plants, as many commit double standards, downplaying several of these incidences and even blaming the very victims for the crimes.

Lacus finds it distressing to hear these reports too often in the Plants news network. Lacus had thought that something like that would have ended after the war…after everything they went thru and all the sacrifices of so many people made during the war, and the local authorities have done nothing about it, even downright ignoring the problem and this is causing another rift between Naturals and Coordinators.

Lacus even hears rumors of Naturals being fired from their jobs or being replaced with coordinators with minor or no reason. Not believing in rumors, she had those rumors investigated and to her dismay… many of which were true and some seems to be of economic in reasons.

The Naturals who find themselves unemployed have started leaving the Plants to find work elsewhere, taking with them their knowledge and technical expertise in numerous fields of science, engineering, medicine and others.

The stagnating economy at the Plants is pushing many coordinators to commit these acts, and as naturals can leave and find work elsewhere in the Earth Sphere, coordinators (well the majority of them) don't want to leave the safety and security of the Plants for many still fears discrimination or being targeted by anti-coordinator terror groups still hiding in the shadows, and as the Plants loose more business to the continuously expanding AF market, so shall the rise of unemployment.

In the four years since she left, the Plants economy staggers as their trading partners is taking most of their business somewhere else, and this resulted in a trade deficit as imports exceed their exports. The Plants Industrial output slows down due to the decreasing demand of their manufactured goods and products resulting to layoffs and unemployment.

To reverse this trend, The newly elected Plants Supreme Council has been trying to open diplomatic relations with the AF thru mediators like Orb in order to gain access to the AF market. So far, the AF has not budge an inch for four years, and when the AF invited them to a 'contract to bid' to build spaceships for a massive solar system colonization. The Plants Supreme Council, immediately jump for the chance and agreed to send envoys to Artemis.

Lacus heard glowing reports from news announcements about the meeting at Artemis base, it indicates it's is going smoothly. She knows that this could open the AF Market for the Plants and in doing so, bring more business to their economy.

However, Lacus notices in the news footages, some subtle signs of distress and worrying concerns in the faces of the delegates who try to hide it with forced smiles in front of the media.

'_Something's wrong'_ was her thought a few days ago and it bothered her

"Lacus" someone called her name back at the house and when she looks back, she sees her husband, Kira, holding up a flash drive.

"You need to see this" he said almost sounding urgent and from Kira expression, it doesn't look good

Inside the house, Lacus reviewed copies of files Ambassador Argyle brought back from Artemis, and to say she was surprise was an understatement, as the greatest secret humanity is lay before her by the screens of her home computer.

"Stargate" Kira then explain what was discussed at the meeting with Cagalli and what they planning to do next

"There's gonna be a meeting, a summit meeting of world leaders in Hawaii at Camp Gerard…Cagalli wants you to be part of the delegation participating there" he said "She's asking for your help…but I don't want you to go there" Kira added and that surprise Lacus

"Kira"

"I know you want to go there and pay your respects but…you are not exactly welcome over there" he said "Many people over there still blame you of what had happen, and this summit of world leaders will have a lot of people will be coming out protesting and…"

"I am aware of that Kira… I am still going" Lacus said interrupting him softly

"Kira, I want to go there because… several names on the memorial wall were once members of Terminal, and I want to pay my respects" she said speaking with sadness in her voice

"Kira, you know that several members of Terminal came from the Atlantic Federation, and they followed me, followed my cause hoping that supporting us will help get rid of Blue Cosmos now in control of their country and establish a lasting peace between Naturals and Coordinators. They are our staunchest allies and friends during the wars" Lacus pulled a photo album from one of the drawers and she showed pictures of people working behind the scenes.

"We don't see them often because they work in the background, doing maintenance and clerical work and making sure that we have all the materials, equipment and supplies we need to fight the good fight" Lacus said

"At first glance, they don't seem all that special, but their heart is in the right place and they are the backbone of Terminal. And without them, we would never have succeeded" she look at the faces of the people in the pictures with great sadness and a sense of guilt.

"After the Treaty of Aprillius was signed, most of them left Terminal, and they all felt that I betrayed them, of what I did or did not do on that day" she said sadly

"A few years later, I heard that most of them went to volunteer to work on the new mass driver for the Atlantic Federation, and along with the support of their government, they also put up their own wealth and resources in the endeavor to rebuild their nation…I tried to send support via Orb, but they said that…_they will not accept anything from the likes of me_"

It was a harsh response from dear friends who felt betrayed by her which Lacus understand their feelings all too well. The last page on the album is a newspaper cut out of the destruction of the mass driver project. It broke Lacus heart when she heard of the destruction of the AF mass driver project and the murder of the engineers and personnel working there.

"Everything went downhill for them from then on… I tried to create a bridge between the Plants and the Atlantic Federation, I offer of aid and economic assistance to help their beleaguered country, but the government decline every goodwill gesture I made, and even the humanitarian aid from the Plants sent was rejected" she closed the album

"They are a prideful people, believing that they can lift up their country with their own strength, without our aid or assistance. But if they do want to be indebted to anyone, It won't be us, who they believe is responsible for not just what happened in Hawaii but to everything…and maybe they are right" she said

"I have no proof but, but I suspected that key members of the Plants supreme council at that time were involve with members of Zaft Command and they authorized a Black Ops mission to attack and destroy the AF Mass Driver project" she said and that surprised Kira

"I thought it was a rogue operation that the Council and Zaft Command were unaware of?" Lacus shook her head as she knows otherwise

"No, the attack was a sanctioned operation and that I was kept in the dark, and that nine of the twelve members who participated on the attack were murdered to protect the members of the Council and Zaft involvement and I suspect the AF government knew about it but did not pursue it during the peace conference, but used it to blackmail the council, should fear is not enough to encourage them" she said

"The loss of the mass driver project was catastrophic; the daily life for the people in the Atlantic Federation became harder, after the majority of their member nations walk out and created a new government, the CSA" she said as she sat down on the couch

"Every day was a hard struggle for them, and the actions of many nations who are hostile to them did not help, and though the whole world sympathizes for their loss, they still turn their backs on them and took a blind eye on what was really happening" …

'_The peace that we fought so hard to achieve is not the peace we wanted' _she thought sadly. She stood up and walks up towards the window, looking out and remembering how AF Ambassador Elizabeth Weir gave the other representative nations… two choices and not demands but choices that will decide the fate of humanity.

The Star Forces showed what awaits everyone if war is chosen, and it pretty much frightened everyone to return to their seats and accept the AF terms of peace

Peace by their terms was chosen and with it, the reemergence of the Atlantic Federation the likes of which can be compared to that of the Phoenix rising from its own ashes.

Four Years of staggering recovery and light speed advances the likes of which never seen since the beginning of the twentieth century, _Industrial Revolution_. The Atlantic Federation planned the release of advance technologies, resources from the far corners of the solar system are now much more accessible followed by colonial expansion across the system.

The depression that was once widespread in the Atlantic Federation, gone, unemployment went down as the demands for human resources skyrocketed due to a revitalized economy, making them a major economic power once again and with it increase military funding.

"This Stargate, in their possession is worrisome for everyone I take it?" Lacus said and Kira nodded in acknowledgement

"The Stargate gave the AF military access to the galaxy at large, so who knows how much they have gained for ten years and how much they have advance since the war" Kira said "negotiations with them is going to be difficult and uhmn…" Kira was reluctant to say it, however Lacus understood him well enough to know what he was thinking

"Kira, I know I failed to do what I was suppose to have done ten years ago" she said admittedly "And if could, I want to undo all my mistakes" Kira then said as he embrace her to comfort her

"You made one mistake Lacus" he said

"And yet that one mistakes is the biggest mistake I made in my entire life…one that I should have corrected" she replied and then she look back to Kira

"If anyone else asks my help, I would say no" she said "But I will do this for Cagalli… I will help as much as could" she told him and Kira smiled and said

"And I will be by your side all the way"

**To be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Gundam SEED Destiny  
>PS. Grammar Purists get lost! <strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**The Stonewall**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**What we do in life, echoes in eternity—General Marcus Aurelius, **_

**Oahu, Hawaii**

**Three Days Later**

The revival of the Group of Seven Nation Economic Summit or G7 Summit is something that many are hoping, the stabilization of relations among nations. The Atlantic Federation is hosting the summit, inviting leaders from seven other nations that have a space presence namely, The Orb Union, the Eurasian Federation, the Republic of East Asia, the Plants, the Kingdom of Scandinavia and the South Africa Union. Along with them are an army of executives from many companies, investors and heads of the world financial organizations bringing with them suitcases of offers of more business to the Atlantic Federation.

The state visit of so many leaders is also an invitation for trouble from the usual suspect of protesters and terrorists; however, the AF authorities made sure of the tight security along with the ring of defense from the armed forces in land, sea and air.

Protesters, who are mostly outsiders, have started their rally but have found themselves at odds with the local's populace who sees the protesters as unwanted business and troublemakers trying to make a name for themselves by causing rioting and property damage. Still they were allowed to have their rally but in places far from the venue. Still some are apprehended by the local authorities and held for the duration of the summit

Many of these apprehended troublemakers never even had the chance step on the Island, as they are unable to leave the country of their origin thanks to the local authorities. However, the most serious groups were the terrorists, mainly remnants Blue Cosmos and several factions allied with them, are caught trying to enter the island while some got themselves killed as they tried to resist arrest from the police.

As the Leaders of many nations and their delegates pay their respects at the Memorial site, none is more notable than the famed _Songstress_ of the Plants herself, Lacus Clyne, and her along with her husband Kira Yamato are laying flowers and praying for the souls of the departed especially to former members of Terminal.

The Plants delegates and especially the current Plants Chairman were more than happy to see her again, because four years of her absence have brought the Plants in a steady decline and life more difficult. Her being the voice of reason and understanding could bring about a reversal…maybe even a change for the better…if it were not for the gloom and doom of a feared alien invasion that is hanging above their heads.

**Camp Gerard G7 Conference Hall  
>First Day<strong>

Before the start of the meeting, Ezalia Joule and Plants Chairman Franco Dresden is in a discussion with Lacus Clyne and Cagalli about, pooling their resources in building their own interstellar vessels other than building their own Jupiter class ships capable of interstellar travel.

"Admittedly, the Jupiter class is an impressive feat of engineering, but it's ridiculously big for an interstellar vessel in our opinion" chairman Dresden said "We considered building ships half the size using locally acquired materials here on sol and only half the cost of a Jupiter class ship" said the chairman and Cagalli agrees

"It is too big to build which I agree with you," She said, "Still I must admit that the idea of making a ship with the _O'Neill_ type system is still the best way to ferry as many people to great distances, even with the artificial gravity generators we are getting with the deal" Cagalli said

"That is if we can make a good deal with our host" Chairman Dresden and heaves a sigh concern "the air in here is very tense" he said as he looks around, seeing the forced smiles and expression of happiness of the other delegates and leaders faces

"Beneath the façade is the face of distrust, suspicion and even envy towards our host" Lacus said "No one here is really happy to find out that the AF greatest secret is the key to reach the distant stars,"

"Sad but true Ms. Clyne" chairman Dresden said agreeing "The Stargate have been in their possession for the past ten years, exploring the galaxy, exploited the resources of a multitude of planets, expanding their knowledge base and establishing relations, alliances, trade and commerce with other worlds" the chairman heaves a sigh of defeat. Wondering how much they have really gained than the ones they have shown and shared with the rest of the world.

"So how are we going to do this?" Cagalli asks as they look towards their AF counterparts now entering the conference hall. Then someone answered Cagalli question

"Posturing or throwing our outrage and insults in their faces and making demands of them will get us nowhere" Mr. Argyle said, "It was done before and it did absolutely nothing but worsen the problem, resulting to this situation" everyone nodded in agreement, especially Chairman Dresden himself

"I agree with Mr. Argyle" he said, "It would be best that we would be less aggressive,"

"We will say our concerns, but will not make any demands on them, and on the side, maybe we can offer them something they need in exchange for some concessions or even allowed to participate in their Stargate Program" everyone nodded in agreement to Chairman Dresden suggestion

"Small steps, as we still know very little of what is like in the galaxy except for the information they supplied us with, and like everyone here…we are all skeptical of the information they gave us" said Mr. Argyle where in other words _'no one is taking it in face value'_

"You don't trust them, or the information they gave you?" Lacus asks

"It's a bit hard to swallow Ms. Clyne, and in some small part me…yes" answered Chairman Dresden "The information is too well made and most likely made that way to get us to cooperate with them"

"I thought so too as well," Cagalli, said agreeing, "however, this threat they called Anubis have frightened them so much that they reveal this to us… their greatest secret, the Stargate which I'm very sure they don't want to share it with the rest of us"

Right then, an announcement of the arrival of the President of the Atlantic Federation and asks everyone to be seated at his or her designated seats as doors began to close up the soundproof room that conference center.

When everyone have been seated, the meeting began by looking at the AF proposal of building several, Mass Exodus Fleet or Fleets of ships in order to leave Earth and begin a new life elsewhere in order to preserve their civilization.

A change in the proposal, saying that they can build vessels not as big as the Jupiter Explorer class but big enough for a generation type class of ship carrying tens of thousands of people.

The Atlantic Federation contingent revealed advance technologies they will share and give them have access thru a number of AF companies; contracted by the AF government as well access to mineral resources such as Trinium and Neutronium alloys used for the primary construction of the SF starships. The AF government will freely share the refinement and the molding process, which will take some retooling on their infrastructure along with personnel with technical expertise on site to help them, and one company stands to gain more than all the others.

**Overtechnology Industries**, the AF military primary weapons contractor, are also the main producers of gravity plating used to simulate gravity in ships without rotating sections, as well as inertial dampeners, which are devices that negate the g-forces inside a ship, which is the result of extreme speed.

One of many prize pieces of technology in the Earth Sphere that most technology related companies have tried to duplicate them but failed due to certain mineral elements used for manufacturing them is unavailable to them.

Many Spaceships companies who can afford the tech are mainly the merchant companies and major space transportation companies from Orb and certain members of the Junk Guild and DSSD research stations and their long-range exploration ships. Overtechnology also installs an improved version of Helium-3 fusion reactors in order to supply the right amount of energy for such power hungry systems.

Despite the huge expenses paid to acquire them, they found it worth the investment as their ships crew finds their enclosed environment more livable, which translate to better efficiency and productivity as their space operations became longer and traveling farther than ever.

Another tech item is the Quantum Super Computers that uses advance crystalline technology that the AF Research and Development reverse engineered from Goa'uld tech and greatly improves it with DSSD cooperation.

The QSC development was a joint venture project with the AF military and DSSD in order for spaceships to navigate space with faster than light capabilities for precise calculation. DSSD assistance came with a price of getting gravity plating inertial dampeners and ion drive engines for their spaceships and space stations. DSSD is unaware of the Stargate Program, but what they are aware of, is the secret alien spaceship (a captured Ha'tak) which the AF uses as a decoy to misdirect everyone.

Subspace technology, which is another prize technology, is part of the SF long-range communication and sensor system. Many were surprised to know that this tech is responsible for keeping out trespassers from illegally entering AF territory in secret as well as watch all movement across the sol system in realtime.

Hyperdrives, specifically the reverse engineered hyperdrives from a _Ha'tak class_ vessel and though it wasn't as efficient as the SF new Asgard based hyperdrive, it is sufficient enough for a ship as big as the Jupiter class to travel anywhere in the galaxy. This particular item is something the AF government is giving the other countries free, but only upon the near completion of the spaceships.

The leaders and their contingent felt overwhelmed because, getting access to those advanced technologies will certainly bring about a revolution in deep space exploration and interplanetary colonization…something that the AF have been doing for ten years using the Stargate and what they shared is the result of the Stargate Program.

The other leaders offered the AF their own resources in both manpower, technical and material. In addition, they offer financial and economic assistance in reducing AF debts to their nation in exchange for participation in the Stargate Program. The other leader's pledge their full support and assistance if allowed to participate.

Sadly, Atlantic Federation President, Henry Hayes told them that, the Stargate Program is off limits, and that humbly deny their request to participate in the program.

The first of the three days summit is now over and the leaders have announced that the first day an overwhelming success now that markets once off limits are now open to do business. The announcement gave the global stock exchange a major boost in trade, especially for the Plants where struggling businesses are now eager to get into the booming AF market.

**Orb Guesthouse**

Later that night, in the guesthouse of the Orb delegates, they are looking at copies of contracts and trade agreements they are planning to discuss on the second day of the summit. Meanwhile, Lacus and Cagalli is talking about the AF handling of the Stargate Program and that the AF can't go on with them being drag into every situation, good or bad.

"You are not actually thinking of offering them that again… are you." Lacus asks Cagalli in disbelief of her friend plan "they already told us, the Stargate Program is off limits to us"

"We have to keep trying, Lacus" Cagalli said, "What they shared with us is impressive, but barely scratching the surface of what they have gained while in possession of the Stargate,"

"I will offer them all of Orb if I have to, just in order for us to participate in the Stargate Program no matter how small a role they will give us" she declared

Cagalli heaves a deep sigh before continuing "everyday and everytime they step into the event horizon of the Stargate, they step into a new world that not only they represent the Atlantic Federation but the whole Earth Sphere as well" she thinks of the upside of the AF possession of the Stargate.

"The numerous technological and scientific advances they have attained for the past ten years, the planets all its resources, accessible to them, the numerous worlds they can trade and make alliances with. And then there is the downside of it all, when things go bad for them like we are having right now, it affects all of us and even endanger us and we don't even know it until it's too late!"

"I agree with you Cagalli" Lacus agrees "But this threat with Anubis and our plan for a mass exodus to preserve our civilization from annihilation-"

"I know, I know" Cagalli replied "but I have to do this again…I have to try"

"No you won't" Lacus said back as she stood up from her chair

"I will do it," she declared

"What"

"I will be the one who will asks the president and there will be no danger of a back lash to you and Orb"

"But Lacus"

"It will be alright," she said assuring "it's no loss to me"

**Second Day**

On the second day of the summit, Lacus requested to speak before the delegates as she offers a suggestion that for the most part, no leader would even suggest it and it made President question the sanity of the young woman, Lacus Clyne

"Let me get this straight Ms. Clyne" President Hayes starts "you want us to allow them to participate in the Stargate Program?"

"Yes" was her answer and Hayes shook his head and sigh

"Ms. Clyne, you do know that we told you and everyone here yesterday," he told her "participation in the Stargate Program is off limits," President Hayes said

"The Stargate Program is in trouble, and its resources are now stretch thin after the loss of so many of you offworld assets," Lacus pointed out "With our help, the Stargate Program can reestablish its offworld operations, accelerate research and developments with our help. The benefits, the gains, loss and its dangers are equally shared as we all step thru that gate together," she said

"Sir, this could benefit everyone tremendously" she gesture all around "everyone here has more than enough resources and manpower to contribute, to fill the program needs and with mutual cooperation among nation-"

"That would need a great deal of trust, which unfortunately…it died ten years ago Ms. Clyne" President suddenly cut off Lacus in mid sentence in a hardened voice

"Trust, was given ten years ago and my country got burned in it. So what makes you think we will give you, give them our trust again?" the president asks coldly looking to the other leaders and delegates in the room, none making eye contact

"Sir, I don't understand" Lacus said confused "I thought this meeting is-"

"Has nothing to do with the Stargate Program" the President finishes it

"This meeting is all about business" he starts "the business of survival, of preserving human civilization, of the species. This is the reason why the Atlantic Federation is doing this…an _investment_ to humanity future, to its survival…we are giving as many people a chance, _A fighting chance to live_…to survive should Anubis decided to attack us!**" **the president said pointing out the reason, and pause to let the words sink in to his fellow leaders.

"And, despite our losses off world, the majority of the Stargate Program resources are located here in Sol. So we are not desperate, nor have we been weaken"

"Mr. President" the head of the Eurasian Federation stood up and speak up "surely our support to the program could do a great help combined with our military strength, we could oppose the alien threat. An alliance will-" an AF officer suddenly cut him off in mid sentence

"We have no intention of reviving or re-creating another Earth Alliance or OMNI!" Major Paul Davis who is part of the AF contingent spoke up vehemently

"Even if we did make an alliance now, our forces is still outnumbered and outgunned," the AF President said "we can resists but that will only delay the inevitable…we can only run"

What Major Davis have said is understood all too well, as the current climate it is not a good time to create another military alliance, and doubt that any nation will even be willing to entrust their nation's armed forces to another again.

"Ms. Clyne" President Hayes called her "I am surprised you repeated this offer to us, yet you already know our answer, no matter how sweet your offers are"

"The potential of the Stargate is too great to be left in the hands of one nation," She said, "offering you our support in exchange of being part of your program is far better than having every nation here, demanding you to surrender it"

"Indeed I do understand and I would do the same if the roles were reversed. However, the mistakes of the past is still fresh in the minds of most of us, and many will resent your presence in the Stargate Program" the president said

"Ms Clyne, had I agree to something like that and allow you to participate, Col. Jack O'Neill of SG-1 would probably remark about it like,_ 'over my rotting corpse'_ to as simple as _'bite me'_ would be his answer as would the rest of SGC" the president said and amused at the thought of Jack O'Neill eloquence

"As their President, I pretty much share O'Neill sentiments along with most of the Joint Chief and those and Stargate Command." He said shaking his head "the Stargate is ours and it gave us a new path to a new future…something the rest of the world denied us of having one"

"Mr. President…could you just… take a leap of faith, just this once?" Lacus asks one last time and the president felt like he wanted to burst in anger but kept it down

"We tried that ten years ago Ms. Clyne and it didn't go well with us," his words echoed throughout the room

"You know when were organizing a provisional government, after Durandal destroyed Arzachel base with Requiem, where our seat of government was. We were reluctant to respond to your call for peace talks." He told her solemn

"The situation that we were in is a position of weakness and we were fearful …but we took a leap of faith with you and that's because we ask everyone for a second opinion and a lot of them vouches for you including…the late Rev. Malachi. And he was the one who extended your invitation to us" he said

"The Reverend" Lacus suddenly remembered that the Reverend went to Washington DC to bring Lacus message of peace. After the Treaty of Aprillius, the Reverend asks Lacus and the others to never ever come to the orphanage again and walk away.

The Reverend died of a heart failure two years ago when he went to sleep that night and never wake up. For Lacus, it felt like losing his father all over again, worst part is, the man was disappointed in her and she never got the chance to patch things up with him.

"Malachi told us to _'take a leap of faith, the trust part comes later'_ well, we did that and the world burned us…badly. Now you are asking us again to take another leap of faith…not happening"

"Sir, I" before Lacus could say another sentence, the president raise his right hand, halting her from speaking. For a long moment, as though there was a battle of wills, and then the President told her

"We made the mistake of blindly trusting you once, much as you made the mistake of blindly trusting those who negotiated the treaty of Aprillius…I'm sorry…but you gonna have to _**earn our trust**_ this time, which is **not going to be easy**"

That was that

After that, the meeting went on to the late hours, discussing further on how to evacuate as many people as possible and what kind of people chosen for the evacuation. Then the meeting ends, leaving the host nation alone in the meeting hall, the president slid down in his seat in exhaustion, both physically and mentally.

"Well, that went rather well" Major Davis remark

"Indeed" the President agrees, "It went well, but I am guessing that they still want to participate in the Program and will do everything in their power to earn our trust"

"And how do earn our trust sir?" the Major asks

"We will let them figure that out themselves" he answered "we should concern ourselves now in how Anubis and Ba'al reaction to our actions, if he receives Intel of what we are planning"

What concerns the President, the Joint Chiefs and SGC is Ba'al means of getting Intelligence about the Earth Sphere thru the Plants. Moreover, especially thru Zaft military Intelligence as Tok'ra operatives discovered highly classified information belonging to Zaft that only handled by a high-ranking officer and members of government.

"Anubis will not bother us for a while, not so long as he believes that we are still a divided world and a divided world is an easy target, and easily destroyed. Therefore he doesn't consider us a threat yet, not just yet," the Major said

"So because our military force is small and our planet divided, we are considered weak, and that weakness…is keeping us from being invaded?" said the president who still finds it hard to believe

"Yes sir" the Major answered, "To prove his superiority among the system lords, he has to defeat the strongest and powerful of the system lords and us being seen as weak is no contest"

"Lucky us" the President mutters in sarcasm

"Tok'ra Intel is saying that he is consolidating his position among the system lords across the galaxy, and If we start organizing an allied force to fight off an alien invasion, then we will be the focus of his attention since we are already a thorn in his side"

"That is if our Tok'ra allies Intel pegs this right," the president said having some doubts the information from the Tok'ra operatives in Anubis camp "so far we've been lucky, giving us more time to secretly evacuate as many people as we can every day since Anubis started this war a year ago" the President heaves sigh in exhaustion

"We really need the Stargate operational again"

"Asks and you shall receive sir" announce General Hammond as he steps forward in the conversation "Sir, O'Neill wormhole tracking disabler is working as advertised and we have Stargate operations back up again," said

"George" the President greeted him

"Sir" Hammond acknowledge with a salute,

"I have good news to report," he began "we have found a network of cloak satellites that Ba'al uses to track all our Stargate activity"

"Where did you find it General?" the President asks

"You should thanks to O'Neill sensor upgrades for that Mr. President," the general answered

"We detected a network of satellites hidden in the debris field Mr. President, 12 satellites that monitors wormhole activities during incoming and offworld operations," Hammond answered, "though they are still active, none of them will report any gate activity to Ba'al which gives us freedom to move thru the Stargate without being tracked"

"Well that's good news" the Major remark and he seems happy for the news as do the President

"Indeed it is" the President agrees and then gave Hammond an order, "Rev up the transfer of people to our alternative Alpha Site, Heliopolis and Demeter immediately as planned General, the sooner the better"

"Yes, Mr. President" Hammond replied and then the President ads

"Take as many people here on Earth. Our holdings at the outer planets are already cleared of most of the people we sent there," the President said "move as many people as we can quietly and discreetly, without the others knowledge of what we are doing. I don't want to tip off Ba'al spies any more than necessary," he said

"Sir"

"We reveal this information to no one," the President declared and then asks General Hammond "Any word from SG-1?"

"No word yet sir" General Hammond answered "They are well beyond the reach of our communications,"

"Looking for Dr. Jackson _Lost City_ is a longshot General," Davis said with a disapproving tone, "We should never have let them look for it when they are needed here the most"

"Longshot maybe, but having SG-1 here or not, won't do the situation any good Major," the General answered "Sending them to find the lost city and retrieve the ancient weapon system, maybe our only chance to stop a Goa'uld invasion"

"That is if it's real and they can get back here in time before Anubis decide to pay us a visit," said the Major raising his voice and the General would have responded had it not for the President stepping in

"Enough!" he exclaimed, "Arguing like this will not do us any good" The two officers stops on cue.

"Time wasting and I do not want us to waste any more time than we are doing now, is that understood!"

"Yes Sir!" said the two officers in chorus

"Good now move it!" the President ordered and it was right at that time, that an Asgard teleportation field, whisk the President, Major Davis and General Hammond from the conference hall to the new Asgard warship a _Jack O'Neill class _battleship.

The three look around to find themselves in a different location so suddenly and see only one person sitting on a command chair

"Thor"

"Greetings Mr. President, General Hammond and Major Davis" he greeted them all and surprisingly, someone else is with them.

Stepping from the shadows is, Jacob Carter who is the host of _Selmak_ of the Tok'ra "Mr. President, George and Major Davis" Jacob greeted them

"I am sorry that we brought you up here in such a late hour, but we have a very big problem heading our way," Jacob said

Jacob was straight to the point in explaining the situation, and when you see an Asgard and a member of the Tok'ra together, saying to you _'we have a very big problem heading our way'_ you would immediately look for the fastest ship and use it to get the hell out of Dodge.

**Orb Guesthouse**

After the meeting, Lacus have never felt as depressed in her entire life as the weight of past mistake have hit her so badly that she felt like crying but held the urge and hold it back.

Never as she found herself facing a _stonewall_ of a man with no hint giving her an inch. Ten years have changed the man she meet on Aprillius, the man who is now the President that led the revival of a superpower nation and that man pointed out the mistakes made in the past is blocking the way towards the future.

Everyone was quietly contemplating of what happened, until the phone at the side started ringing. Mr. Argyle answered it, and at the other end of the line is Major Davis who sounded a bit upset

"Major Davis?" Mr. Argyle listens to him curious

"_Everyone's been called back"_ Davis said, _"We have an emergency situation"_

"Why, what's wrong"

"_Trouble is coming a bit too soon than we previously thought"_ Davis said

When the leaders came back to the conference hall, Jacob Carter was explaining what was happening that put the whole world in jeopardy

"…all assessment on how much time Earth has until Anubis invades Earth is out of the window" he said grimly

"The System Lords Civil War is over, about two years earlier than we expected. They all sued for peace and in exchange for peace they proclaimed Anubis as new head of all the System Lords."

That did not sound good for everyone, for according to what SGC analyst believe, it will take at least two years for Anubis to defeat the major leaders in the Goa'uld hierarchy across the galaxy.

An early end to the war means danger for Earth and for everyone across the galaxy

**To be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Gundam SEED Destiny  
>PS. To All Grammar Purists, get lost! <strong>_

_**Merry Christmas**_** to my fellow authors and readers and a **_**Happy New Year to ALL!**_

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**Back Up Plans, for the Back Up Plan**

.

.

.

**Oahu, Hawaii**

After Jacob Carter dropped one of two bombs report, he dropped the second one with equal damage to his audience psyche "We have only twenty days…maybe less, before the invasion" he said gravely

"Ten days is how much time Anubis needs to get ready as many Ha'tak class Motherships given to him from the other System Lords as a sign loyalty to him, and another ten days of FTL travel to get to Earth" then Jacob gave some detail of what else is coming.

"These Ha'taks will carry his mobile suits, about a hundred each, five thousand Kull troops and three dozen Death Gliders" he said "now multiply that a factor of a thousand and that's enough to pound the Earth to gravel"

"A th-thousand ships… isn't that overkill, and why attack us with such a large fleet?" asks by Chairman Dresden as he feels his legs go numb on the news "Are we really that much of a threat to them?"

"It's more related to a Goa'uld tradition," Jacob answered, "An ascending new lord of all the System Lords will choose a world to destroy, a world capable of opposing the Goa'uld, and Earth is that world… given enough time of course" Jacob answered,

"Destroying the Earth will send a message to the others, an example to all, that no one can defy the System Lords," Jacob Carter exclaim

"Anubis has a particular interest of us in a number of reason, mostly due to SGC especially SG-1" Major Davis said and told them

"SGC have been fighting a guerilla war against the Goa'uld for ten years and they have been most effective. That is, until SGC was forced to pull out most of our offworld teams in the field, most of whom are supporting resistance groups and gathering intelligence for worlds capable of fighting toe to toe with the Goa'uld." He said, "They can't invade Earth, thanks primarily to the Protected Planets Treaty we have with the Asgard. Still, several Goa'uld are trying several ways to get around the treaty and strike at Earth…so far, we have been able to stop them"

"So far, yes but that change didn't it?" Cagalli said and the Major nodded in acknowledgement

"The Goa'uld fears the Asgard power, and it kept them in check for eons, but that change when Anubis came back bringing with him superior technology capable of challenging the System Lords and as for the Asgard, well, he can challenge them but he can't defeat them, at least not yet" Major Davis said

"So what about the Asgard, can we get any help from them?" Cagalli asks Davis and he shook his head which is not a good response

"The Asgard's have their own problems at the moment," Davis answered, "They are fighting a powerful enemy in their home galaxy of Ida, so what assistance they can give us will be scarce…we are on our own"

There was a long silence, everyone was thinking until Mr. Argyle broke the silence by asking the President what the AF plan are should something like this happening.

"What's your plan now Mr. President?" Mr. Argyle asks and all eyes is turn on him

"My Plan" the President took a deep breath and exhale and then answered, "Well Plan B is shot to Hell thanks to the System Lords stopped shooting each other…we go to Plan C instead"

"I thought what we are doing is Plan A?" Cagalli asks

"Actually this is Plan B as in **'the Back Up Plan'** which we are doing right now," the President corrected

"Plan A, it started two years ago, that's the mass transport of as many people offworld mainly via Stargate…which got sidetrack when Ba'al was able to detect and track our Stargate activity. Therefore, without the Stargate we resorted in ferrying people via FTL capable ships to our secret evacuation sites across the galaxy. Unfortunately it's slow going, and we have only been able to sent out less than three and a half million people"

"Where did you get all the people you sent away?" the East Asia Republic President asks in astonishment of how they sent so many people without anyone noticing it.

"We have been moving people offworld ever since we opened the Stargate" Davis answered, "It only peaks two years ago. All in all, we got 3.5 million people offworld from our population of 350 million" Major Davis said

"When the threat of another invasion became more and more possible we started moving people from our outer planet colonies in Saturn, Jupiter and the Debris Belt. Those of the farthest ones with minimum lines of communications are all empty of people, holding only a skeleton population to keep the illusion of people is still living there."

"How do choose people you would move offworld?" Lady Cagalli asks and Davis answered that

"Most of the people we sent are family members and friends of our soldiers especially with skill sets. People who are capable of carving a living in the wilderness especially farmers, carpenters and others who we see as important to start up a new colony"

"Other than people, we also emptied all of our major libraries and museums of historical treasures, most notably, the Smithsonian Museums." The president said

"The Smithsonian Museums Wait a minute" Mr. Argyle remembers something he saw in news a while back "The Smithsonian was destroyed a terrorist bombing six months ago…you're saying it was a cover story?" the president nodded

"Save as much as we can, save as many as we can" the President remark

"So what's Plan C then?" Cagalli asks and the President

"Plan C stands for **'Contingency Plan when Plan B got screwed up'** plan" the President answered with a touch of annoyance "Plan C is the installing of hyperdrive engines to our space colonies and turning them into spaceships" Lady Cagalli and the other couldn't believe what they just heard

"You just put a hyperdrive engine on a space colony and turn it into spaceship? If that so easy-"

"I-It's not Lady Cagalli, which I wish it was that easy" Major Davis began explaining "not every space colony we have can withstand hyperspace travel in mind and at a minimum, they can only do three maybe four jumps max before it's structural integrity starts to break apart from wear and tear caused by hyperspace travel"

"I have already called Governor Woolsey and informed him of the situation," the President said "he's not exactly happy initiating plan c, and it's because he knows that not every ship and colonies we have is fit for hyperspace jump, and even if they are, they don't have the long range capability of the Jupiter class ships"

The President then shows on a big screen, charts of populations, ships and space colonies in New Manhattan

"With the exception of the J1's (Jupitris class) and the J2's (Jupiter class) starships, there are ten space colonies on record, six can survive hyperspace. There are also ten under construction, of which only seven are operational and have begun accepting population. The Star Forces has over 245 ships, barely half of them are up to standards the rest are prewar vessel upgraded for current SF standards." The President then showed another chart

"The Merchant fleet has over 104 ships, 40 of which are J1's (Jupitris class) the others are a mix of ITS (Intersolar Transport Ships) and long range cargo haulers. Now apart from the haulers, all of them can be installed with hyperdrive within a day," the President said

"Total population of New Manhattan is over fifteen million, and if they can leave now they can reach Asgard protected space in a week and then sends most of the population to our offworld planets via Stargate"

"Why not go directly to your offworld planets?" Lady Cagalli asks and Chairman Dresden answers that in understanding the reasons

"Maybe because it's so far away, and that the journey there may take months, maybe even years and the energy requirements for an FTL travel must be enormous" Chairman Dresden, said, looking at it in an analytical view "a cobbled up fleet like this cannot sustain a population of millions on the move. Not to mention, we will be running from the Goa'uld that are hunting us, and even following us to the new world" he looks towards the president "and as you said before, the exodus don't have the long range capability of the Jupiter class"

"That's… impressively correct Chairman Dresden," the president confirms, "the Jupiter class has the range to get to our offworld planets on their own and back, ferrying people across the oceans of space which is actually what they are made for, especially the J2"

Then the President then show pictures of the frontier space colonies. Closed type O'Neill class space colonies are all mobile and in secret, all up to starships standards.

"In addition to ones we have on Manhattan, Eight of the fifteen mobile space colonies we have in the frontier are already capable of interstellar flights and with five million people plus the fifteen we have here, that will be a total of twenty million people. Ready to be sent to our offworld colonies" he said

"Wait, wait!" cried out the East Asia republic President who sees something not right "that exodus fleet you are sending away are all filled with your own people" he said pointing out "So what about the rest of us, where are we in your great exodus?" he said demandingly and

That started a flare of yelling demands from the other world leaders shouting 'what about us' 'what about the rest of us' they cried

"We haven't forgotten about you!" Major Davis answered shouting at the leaders and that got their attention,

"The exodus fleet can will be accepting more people, about five million more and we have set aside advance tech to be installed on your own ships and space colonies" hearing that pretty much calms them down and listens to Major Davis as he reads a list on his tablet.

"Orb will get ten hyperdrives, the Plants will also get ten, Eurasia and Scandinavia will get five, East Asia Republic will get three, along with Africa, Oceania and South America are the same and"

"Three! That's all you will give us!" Oceania President spoke up this time, Willard Hennessey was not happy getting only three "Why are you giving Orb and the Plants ten hyperdrives while the rest of us will get-" the shouting started up again, complaining of getting so little

"That doesn't seems fair that we-"

"It's not about being fair, this is about the availability of ships and space colonies capable of surviving FTL flights!" the Major is shouting again and slowly losing patience

"Several Orb ships and their space colonies were built using shared and traded knowledge and technology from us and used it to build their space colonies and that made them better and a lot safer for FTL flights as with Plants" Major Davis said explaining

"But Major Davis, surely we have-"

"Sir, you can't just install a _V8 Engine_ on a _car that's held together with glue and duct tape,_ and that's because the engine will rip out of the car frame like toothpicks!" Davis spat back "Meaning, most of your own space colonies and spaceships are built so below the standards that putting a hyperdrive will kill you, do you understand!?"

That said, everyone understood the analogy, but someone is still muttering in complain at the side and it was the East Asia President again

"Couldn't you at least give us some more than just three, I mean maybe we have one or two more colonies we could fix up and in a month or two-" the East Asia President started to say then suddenly Major Davis cut him off angrily

"We don't have a month or two, hell we may not have two days to wait for you to _'fix up'_ your colonies!" Davis exclaimed in anger

"And furthermore, Hyperdrives don't grow on trees Mr. President!" Major Davis said back to a quivering president as Davis finally lost his patience

"It took us 3 years of Research and Development and cost as much as building the 304s, not to mention that, finding the materials and building the manufacturing system for the engines parts themselves!" Davis is not finish yet as he berate the East Asia President like a child

"Be grateful that we are giving you something instead of nothing, and in my opinion were wasting valuable resources just to save your whiny miserable little-"

"That's enough Paul!" President Hayes spoke up in authority "calm down Paul, calm down" he said to him and Davis slowly calms down, and let his actions sink in

"I'm sorry sir…my apologies…I was out of line" Major Davis said sincerely as he could, as he tries to let go of being upset at the East Asia President as he give one last glare to a leader who seem to have no back bone to stand his ground

Hayes just heaves sigh in disappointment for one of his officers _'I'm gonna have a long talk with you later Paul' _he thought which Davis seems to pick up via President Hayes _'you are in deep trouble jack' _look on his face for a moment before facing the others with seriousness

"Let us continue this for another hour and after that Ladies and Gentlemen, you will have the grim task of choosing among your people…of who will live and who will die" the President said with dread "choose wisely now, for time is no longer in our favor"

When the others left the conference room, the AF contingent started discussing their evacuation plans that Jacob Carter turns to the others questioningly

"Are you sure about not telling them that, the Stargate is now under our full control again?"

"We just found out ourselves that, Ba'al have compromised their computer network and that Ba'al is receiving information from them without their knowledge including our plan for an exodus fleet. So yes, we have to keep it a secret from them," Major Davis answered that

"We need more than one way to get our people offworld and into safety, so keeping them in the dark will keep Ba'al in dark of our intentions. For if Ba'al found out that we have regain control of our gate, then you can be sure that he will try to shut us down again, and maybe even attack us earlier than we predicted,"

The president remembers from a tactical briefing with SGC analyst. They calculate that even if Anubis sent only just 10 of his modified Ancient tech Motherships, a full shipload of mobile suit, death gliders and Kull warriors all sent to Earth, they can cause considerable and even catastrophic damage to Earth before they could be subdued.

"We have to assume that, we have ten days left, so we better leave before that," the president declared

"_Mr. President"_ Selmak spoke up _"There something unusual"_

"How unusual?" the President asks curious

Selmak replied in his usual creepy voice and then Jacob Carter suddenly spoke next_ "Tradition or not, I also agree that, gathering such a massive force of a thousand ships just to attack Earth is just plain overkill. A hundred Motherships could easily do the job, yet he is gathering a thousand ships, a complete waste of resources"_

"So why do it then?" Major Davis question "what could-"

"It doesn't matter what" the President spoke up "our top priority is to get as many people offworld as possible in any way possible" the president then open a communication line to the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, General Maynard.

General Maynard appeared on a screen "Franc, initiate the national emergency shelter evacuation **omega**, andin 24 hours we go to defense condition four, coordinate with General Hammond…do as we planned and activate the second gate as well"

"_Yes Sir"_ Maynard answered solemn as he knows that _the national emergency shelter evacuation __**omega**_ is a code word for moving people to offworld via Stargate.

"Ten days…this is the worst time for humanity" the president mutters and then face the others "any ships or colony ships ready to leave then do so now and head to the rendezvous point"

To evacuate as many people as they can without anyone in the world noticing it, is by getting as many people into the numerous underground bunkers and shelters across the country, where a network of ring-transporters are connected and that all of them leads to the Stargate and from there, to their offworld planets without Ba'al tracking them.

The second Stargate dub the _'Antarctic Stargate'_ the backup is now also on line in CONR, (**CO**ntinental **N**ORAD **R**egion) Tyndall Air Force Base in Florida as the other is in NORAD (North American Aerospace Defense) Colorado. Both gates will take turns operating thereby increasing the number of evacuees to be move.

The first people to evacuate are three million people from thefamilies of the armed forces and five million civilians are the first people to receive a notice and immediately went to their designated shelters.

Everyone who entered first had no problem getting in, as they knew what to do, thanks evacuation drills and practices. Evacuation drills are common and taken seriously by everyone who participates and to those who are not participating; they see it as just another exercise.

Some observers find the exercise suspicious as the last day of the G7 Economic Summit is about to conclude. Yet the armed forces deployed for the exercise, do not look like they are worried, for most sees it as another boring exercises.

Then twenty-four hours after the end of the summit, the Atlantic Federation suddenly closed their borders, their armed forces went into actual military readiness and no sooner than that, the other nations involve in the G7 Summit did the same.

When the world heard that the other nations began military readiness, everyone started to panic and soon, people started to flood into the shelters and bunkers for safety and many people started to speculate, suspected and presumed the worst. That, something has gone wrong during the summit. Their suspicion turns to fear when the AF government public speakers tell the people to remain calm and evacuate to their nearest shelters at an orderly manner.

No other explanations came after that, now the whole world panic level went to full throttle, as a mad rush of hording necessities, such as food, water and weapons in their personal bunkers while others go to nearest shelters and bunkers everywhere.

While this was going on, SF ships carrying the SF Corps of Engineers, quietly enters foreign territories under guard and heading towards the space colonies and spaceships they plan to augment to become FTL capable.

The government implemented Martial Law, and this helps hide the operation from prying eyes, meanwhile Ring transporters were set up, began sending people to New Manhattan, and into space colonies turn colony ships.

**Tartarus Anubis' Stronghold**

In orbit above the planet is Anubis super Mothership, his flagship surrounded by hundreds of Ha'tak class Motherships and more are coming every hour from every system lords as a way of giving tribute to the new supreme commander of the system lords.

Anubis, who is on board his flagship, is very pleased to see a sight outside his window, which is the massive fleet along with the bodies of his enemies and rivals now floating around lifeless. There was no one else to challenge his power and now he is planning to cement his rule by destroying the one world that has been a thorn to the Goa'uld for far too long…the Tau'ri.

He opens a comm. Line to Ba'al

"_Yes my Lord"_

"Prepare the fleet to leave for Earth immediately," he ordered which surprised Ba'al

"_But my lord, we have just begun assigning our mobile suits to-"_

"That will be unnecessary since our numerical superiority is with us," Anubis said before Ba'al could finish

"What is the status of their Stargate?"

"_They have not used it ever since we are able to track their offworld travels,"_ Ba'al reports, _"but I do have information that, they are focus in building more ships to leave their system"_

"To flee from us no doubt, how cowardice of them" Anubis said mocking "ready the fleet, I want to be on the orbit of the Tau'ri home world in seven days…I want to see it burned" he said with an evil laugh that echoes the corridors of his dark and foreboding ship

**To be Continued**

**P.S. **Promise that I will try and update some of my other stories next year

_**ENJOY THE HOLIDAYS!**_


End file.
